


Hate The Things You Do

by MageWarrior



Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Out, Unrequited Love, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Summer's over. Now it's time for the final year of high school. Two childhood friends had their friendships tested as they experienced these overwhelming emotions they held for each other. Will they tell each other how they felt or they will stay as best friends?
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), James Griffin/Kaela(OC), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith and Kaela(OC), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790011
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Summer's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brand new fanfic for Kallura, Plance and Jaela. 
> 
> Please comment and give feedback. Enjoy reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With summer holiday’s ending, two childhood friends were ready to go back to their first day back in high school and learn new experiences along the way as they made new friends.

There was faded music can be heard and voices from other party goers cheering, singing and shouting in the background. Glasses breaking into pieces and clanging and making a ringing sounds. The music was now becoming a slow beat with dimmed spotlights, but she stumbled a bit, was too drunk to care that she was bumping into the crowd.

She laughed and drank another swig of beer as she cheered loudly and bumped into other teens in the room. Then she was in young teenage boy’s strong and muscular arms. She gasped softly as she saw the most deepest, beautiful indigo eyes she has ever seen. She played with his locks and put her forehead on his forehead as they pressed their lips together, feeling the warmth from him. Felt his strong arm wrapping around her waist with his other hand playing with her white-silvery hair.

(~)

“—Lura? Allura?”

Allura gasped as she woke up with the most killer headache. She groaned and saw it was Saturday, 10.00 am. She set off her alarm from her table and mumbled a few words. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, still feeling the headache and heard her uncle, Coran calling out to her. Since her parents died, her father’s brother had looked after her ever since.

“Allura? Are you up? Breakfast is ready and your friend, Keith is here!” Coran called out to her.

Allura groaned and got up from her bed. She opened the curtains to make more light in her room. She changed out of her clothes and wore a white top with pink shorts. She tied up her hair in a braid. She walked out of the doors and heard happy panting coming from the stairs.

She saw her best friend’s pet dog, Kosmo running up to her, wagging his tail back and forth. “Good morning, Kosmo.” Allura giggled as Kosmo licked her face. “Kosmo, no kisses!”

Allura and Kosmo walked down the stairs to see Coran cooking up breakfast for her and Keith who was wearing a red jumper and black jeans. “Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Keith grinned.

Allura growled playfully and then threw a throw pillow at him. “Very funny, Keith. And the answer to your question, I feel horrible and drained.” Allura replied sitting to him.

“That’s why you shouldn’t drink that much, Allura.” Coran said, putting their meals in front of the two best friends. “Now, I need to go to work and you two, go have fun. But not too much fun.” Coran said as he given Allura some painkillers.

Coran hurried out of the house with his car keys and briefcase. Allura started eating her breakfast with Keith feeding Kosmo some bacon from his plate. “How bad was it?” Allura asked worriedly.

“Well, you were drunk after a few drinks and danced on the table in front of everyone. They all just gave you lots of money. After that, you had a few drinks again while dancing and you threw up a couple times. In a bucket and the second or third time, it was in the toilet I think.” Keith chuckled as he listed the things Allura had done while being drunk.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough. I have heard enough.” Allura groaned as she continued to eat her breakfast. “And didn’t you get drunk as well?”

Keith stopped drinking his orange juice and thought back to the party on Friday night. “Hmm, well, I don’t know. Everything was a blur.”

“Oh. Well, I think I kissed a guy.” Allura said quietly as Keith broke his glass. Feeling protective of his friend. They have been best friends since they were children and Keith tends to get protective of Allura.

“What?” Keith asked in disbelief, looking at his best friend.

“But I don’t know who it was, Keith. Believe me, I don’t!” Allura exclaimed honestly.

Keith sighed and calmed down. “If you say so.”

Allura finished her breakfast, putting her plate away and washed it. Keith cleaned up the mess from his broken glass of orange juice and Kosmo was licking the mess. “Good boy, Kosmo.” Keith laughed in amusement.

“Keith, thought I told you that your dog isn’t allowed to lick the floor.” Allura said sternly and continued on doing her washing the dishes.

“Sorry, Lura.” Keith apologised with a sheepish smile as he shooed Kosmo to the living room.

“So, what are we going to do before we go back to school? Summer’s nearly ending.” Keith reminded her.

“I don’t know. But you could’ve gone and hung out with Lance and Hunk, I was going to visit Pidge and Romelle.” Allura said as she put the dishes away.

“And leave your best friend? That’s harsh.” Keith said as Allura hit him with the pillow. “Okay, Allura! I’ll stop.”

“The summer is almost over, and we must hang out with our friends. And we have school next week.” Allura said smiling while she heard Keith groaning against the pillow.

“Why you always have to ruin the mood?” Keith groaned. Allura giggled and went up stairs to get changed in her everyday clothes. She also looked at the photos of herself and Keith with a smile, seeing that their friendship lasted. Keith and Allura had been friends since elementary school. She still remembered how Keith defended her from the bullies. Allura made sure to stay by his side at every obstacle.

She was grateful to have Keith as her best friend. She was truly grateful. Allura then went down the stairs with Keith waiting for her patiently. They both got into Keith’s car and drove to Lance’s house, Keith got a text from him a few minutes ago saying that his girlfriend, Katie “Pidge” Holt was already there.

The trip to Lance’s house was a quiet and peaceful, until Kosmo climbed onto Allura’s lap and stuck his tongue out of the window. Keith turned up the volume from the radio a bit longer as Allura sang a few words with Kosmo barking. Keith sang a few words from the songs as well making Allura smile at every lyric he sang until he reaches Lance’s house.

Keith rang the bell and they all waited for a view moments and Allura could easily hear some rumbling noises from inside. Keith who raised an eyebrow and smiled at Allura knowingly. Allura chuckled and shook her head, hitting him on the arm until Lance opened the door. “Hey, Allura, Keith! Come in!” Lance smiled as he rubbed his neck nervously. Keith could notice something on his neck. There were dark red dots all over his neck and collarbone.

“Lance, where’s Katie?” Allura asked with an innocent smile.

“I-In my bedroom.” Lance replied and let her go up the stairs go look for her. Lance bit his lip when he saw Keith trying so hard not to laugh.

“Oh, ha, ha. Very funny. Get your butt in here already.” Lance said sarcastically.

Keith went inside with Kosmo walking inside as Lance pet him and made baby noises to him. “So, what were you and Katie doing before we got here?” Keith asked with a grin and sat on the couch.

“None of your business, mullet-head.” Lance snapped with a deep red blush.

“Okay.” Keith put his arms up as he smiled and sat on the couch while the two boys heard Allura and Katie coming down from the stairs talking about something. Even they were giggly about something. Keith smirked at Lance who blushed deep red and looked away from him.

“Hey, Keith.” Katie greeted.

“Hey, Pidge.” Keith smiled at her as Allura came sitting down next to her and Keith put an arm around her and Kosmo sitting on the floor.

Lance raised an eyebrow as he observed the best friends body language. They seemed to be comfortable and they do act like a couple sometimes. He knew they were close as children and now they are inseparable. Most of their classmates thought they were a couple, but they aren’t, and they are sure acting like it.

Katie also seemed to noticed as well. She had known Allura all of her life and knew that somewhere in her heart that Allura is secretly in love with Keith. Katie looked over at Keith and she can’t seem to read through his body language and emotions. He does care deeply for Allura, but he might or might not have feelings for her. Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Any one up for some lunch? I can cook us some food.” Lance suggested as Allura going up to help him to prepare lunch in the kitchen.

Keith sat down on the couch patiently until Katie stood in front of her. “Yes, Pidge what is it?”

“Nothing. I was wondering what has happened during that party?” Katie wondered.

“Nothing much expect the two of us were really drunk to remember everything.” Keith replied. “Although, she said that she kissed a guy in that party.”

“WHAT?” Katie shouted as Keith covered her mouth and heard Lance coming in with arms crossed and a frown.

“What’s with all the racket? You better not flirt with my girlfriend, Keith!” Lance exclaimed.

“I WASN’T FLIRTING WITH HER!” Keith shouted back, scaring Kosmo as he walked towards Allura who came in the room and watched the two boys arguing. Allura sighed tiredly and went back into the kitchen to cook lunch for them with Katie helping her while feeding Kosmo.

(~)

The school week had begun in a flash. It just happened in a blink of an eye. Allura was in her car with Katie and Romelle. As they entered the school car park, they heard rock and pop music from behind them. The girls smiled knowing that it is Keith, Lance and Hunk who had arrived.

Keith was the one who was driving, and Lance was singing to them music in a very high-pitched singing voice that makes Katie smile brighter. While Romelle just cringed every time she hears Lance singing. Romelle also blushed when she saw Hunk. Allura grinned at the sight of her friend having a crush on Hunk.

Allura and Katie would tease her all the time, while Keith and Lance were encouraging Hunk to try and ask Romelle out. “Come on, Hunk! She does like you. I mean, look at her. She’s all lovey dovey.” Lance said.

“Yeah, I know, I mean, what if she says no?” Hunk asked, frowning thinking that he might not have a chance with Romelle.

“Hey, buddy, it will work out. I mean it worked miraculously when Lance finally asked Pidge out last year and now, they are dating.” Keith smirked at Lance who was glaring at him.

“Oh, yeah, so, when are you going to ask Allura out?” Lance asked.

Keith stopped in his tracks and looked at Lance. “Me and Allura? No way. The two of us are just best friends.” Hunk and Lance looked at each other unconvinced after seeing that the best friends act like a couple. Even the whole school thinks so.

“Seriously, dude. Like, everyone in the entire school definitely thinks that you two are a couple.” Hunk pointed out. “And oh, by the way, we heard that Allura kissed someone in that party while Pidge and Lance snuck out of the house and make out.”

Lance blushed deep red as Keith’s red car. “H-Hey! We didn’t make out. W-We uh, well, we just went out to have some fresh air! And hold the phone! Allura kissed a guy in that party? Okay, who is it?” Lance was protective too but not on the same level as Keith, since they knew each other for a long time.

“I don’t know. Everyone was pretty drunk that night.” Hunk replied. “I couldn’t see who it was until Allura started dancing on that pool table.

The girls entered the school with boys looking at Allura who were hiding their smiles and grins from her. Allura knew this straight away from what happened during that party. She was no embarrassed right now! She just wanted the first day of school ends! Allura went to her locket with Keith catching up to her. He smiled seeing that she was in her cute frown. “Looks like you are going to win that Spring Prom.”

“No, I am not. I don’t need a crown. I don’t need a man to dance with me in that stupid prom.” Allura groaned as she put her books and homework away in her locker.

“Oh, wow. What happened to the girly Allura I used to know?” Keith asked with smirk and leaned on the lockers.

“She’s long gone.” Allura patted him on the check with a small smile. “Besides, Spring prom formal sucks anyway. Who needs a prince and a crown anyway?”

“Well, just remember that we have a few things to cover with the group. You know, like, the carnival, prom and the end of year formal. All of that sort of things that your cousin, Romelle is in charge of and you have to help her out.” Keith said with a charming smile that Allura always fell for.

“Don’t remind me. And you mister have class to go to, so, bye.” Allura said as she walked away to her class. Keith sighed and proceeded to go to his class. He and Allura have separate classes until the nearly at the end of the day.

(~)

The rest of the day was boring. Nothing to do. Just teachers telling them what to do and what they need to do with their homework. Keith looked outside of the window and saw Lance was practicing his archery. Keith turned to the board and saw all of the dates of the special events that were going to happen later in the year.

As the bell rang, Allura came out of English class and was looking at her list of things she needed to buy for the prom and the things she needed to do. She went to the cafeteria and sat down went her cousin Romelle.

“Hey, where’s Pidge? She was supposed to be helping us with the preparation for the prom?” Romelle asked with Allura sitting next to her.

“She is with Lance as always.” Allura replied bluntly and started to eat her lunch. Romelle sighed and decided they fill in with the plans. Keith and Hunk arrived with their lunches. As soon as Romelle saw he sat next to her, she almost squealed but Allura covered her mouth.

“Hey, Lura, you got soccer practice after this right?” Keith asked.

“Yes. I do and you don’t have to wait for me.” Allura said, while chewing on her food. “You need to do more of your homework.”

“Come on, I can wait, and I will do my homework. Besides, my mom is gonna be late from work.” Keith said to his best friend.

Allura looked at her best friend and saw that Keith was being serious about staying back for her and she looked over at Romelle who was talking to Hunk. She promised that she’d help with the preparations. She doesn’t want to let her down this year. She doesn’t want that to happen.

She turned back to Keith. She gazed into his indigo eyes for a moment and then looked away. “Fine. I’ll just tell Romelle that you’re dropping me home at the end of the day.” Allura said in defeat.

(~)

After lunch, Keith had a free period and was watching Allura doing her warm up soccer training. He was observing her, he could tell that she was still wondering what had happened during the party. He does remember seeing Allura was having a few drinks and then after that she disappeared. Took him forever to find her.

“Hey, man.” Lance greeted.

“Hey, I thought you with Pidge?” Keith asked, looking around for his petite girlfriend.

“She’s with Romelle and Hunk. They are gonna go and see if the banner is done.” Lance replied. “Go, Allura!”

Allura shoved down a girl and she fell on the ground while Allura kicked the ball into the goal. Keith nodded and was impressed with her skills as a soccer player. Lance saw him smiling brightly and never had seen his friend like this before. He looked at Allura who had spotted them and smiled at them. More like smiling at Keith. Lance suspected that they both may be oblivious to the fact that they are attracted to each other. Or they both simply deny the fact that they like each other.

“Dude, um, have you ever, I don’t know. Consider on dating your best friend?” Lance asked as he gestured to Allura, playing on the field.

Keith looked at him with a confused look until he realised that he mean him and Allura. “I told you already. We are just best friends.” Keith said.

“Oh, really?” Lance asked. “Everyone in the entire school believes that you two are a couple. I mean, you guys look the part.”

“Look, Lance. Years ago, she was in a relationship with the most popular guy in school and then got dumped in front of the whole school. She doesn’t want to be in relationship at all.” Keith reminded him about Allura’s past relationship that didn’t work out. 

Lance nodded in understanding until a soccer ball went past them and heard Allura calling out to them. “Hey, boys, it’s time to go!” Allura smiled at them innocently leaving the two boys in shock.

“Remind me we are never gonna make her angry or make her do that?” Lance asked.

“Agreed.” Keith nodded.

(~)

During that last period, Keith and Allura had a class last together and were doing their project together. Keith was doing the tech work while Allura was doing the paperwork on their desk. Allura looked at him as he was focused on the computer and bit her lip. “Keith?”

“Yeah, Lura?”

“Did anyone ask you to the dance?” Allura asked as Keith looked at her writing away on her papers, not looking at him in the eye.

Keith shook his head. “No. Lura, remember I’ll be taking you to the dance.”

Allura huffed. “No way, I am not going to that stupid dance.”

Keith chuckled in amusement. “No, seriously I want you to have fun. Besides, Pidge and Romelle will be there.” He shut down his computer as he sort out the papers on his side of the desk while Allura was finishing up. “Besides, you will be missing out on all the fun you might get.” Allura rolled her eyes playfully at Keith and got up from her chair to give out her papers to her teacher.

School had ended for the day, Keith walked down the hallways and bumped into a girl. “Sorry. Let me help you with that.” Keith offered as he got all the books and then faced a beautiful girl with a choker with a black crystal. She had her hair short in a bob and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with black leggings and boots.

“S-Sorry. I’m new here.” The girl chuckled nervously.

“O-oh, no problem. Tends to get crowded here.” Keith smiled.

“True. Um, sorry, I’m Acxa. What’s your name?” Acxa asked politely as she offered her hand.

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” Keith smiled as they shook hands. Acxa put a hair behind her ear with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same here. See you around?” Acxa asked.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Keith replied as he watched her leaving in the hallway. He was left in a love-struck trance until Allura appeared and put an arm around him.

She laughed devilishly. “Oh, you got it so bad!”

“Shut up.” Keith hissed as pink blush appeared on his cheeks. He groaned in annoyance that his best friend is now teasing him now. What is he gonna do with her now? She will tease him every day at school about his new crush on a new girl, Acxa.

“Come on, Keith. Admit it, you are bad at flirting.” Allura said. “We really need to fix that as soon as possible. Let me help you with that party that Shiro is going to have on Saturday night.”

“No, no. I can’t.” Keith said.

“Why not?” Allura asked.

“I have to look after my younger sister.” Keith replied. Allura nodded in understanding until she had an idea in mind, while Keith paled. “No, no, no. Not my baby sister. No. Allura, she is not going to any parties.”

“Come on. She is at least the same age as us and is capable on going to party with us.” Allura smiled, trying to get him to get to the party. “And James will be there.”

“No way.” Keith shook his head as they walked past many of the students. “I promised Mom that Kaela is not going to any parties.”

“Oh, come on, why can’t I come?”

Keith and Allura both turned to see Kaela with James beside her. “I mean, the two of us aren’t going to do anything expect for revising for our tests.”

“And you are not going to a party.” Keith said. “That’s final.”

“Come on, man. I’ll be with Ella the whole time. What’s the worse could happen?” James asked with a smile and Kaela nodded in agreement.

**SATURDAY NIGHT, 7:30PM**

Keith, Allura, along with Kaela and James attended to Shiro’s party and the music was loud, and everyone was already dancing while drinking with music playing. Kaela was smiling as she held Allura’s hand tightly. “Pidge and Romelle are so missing this!” Kaela squealed.

“Yeah, but this time around. I will not get drunk and dance on a table in front of them.” Allura groaned in annoyance.

“Oh, I heard that. Everyone in the entire school heard about it but, clearly don’t know who actually kissed you.” Kaela said as she walked beside her.

Allura nodded. “Oh, how about we ask some people here in this party to see if they saw who kissed me in that party?”

Kaela hummed and then James came to her side. “Girls. Apparently, I heard some people that they pretty much drunk during that party.” James said. “Sorry. I know why you attended to this party. To see whoever kissed you.”

Allura groaned in annoyance. “It’s just it felt like the person who kissed me must’ve have strong feelings for me. I-I just don’t know why I am so determined to know the guy who kissed me.”

Kaela looked at James and then back at her childhood friend. “Hey, it’s okay. If I heard something about it. We’ll tell you.”

Allura smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly. “Now go, have fun. You deserve it.”

Kaela and James went off to find the rest of their friends in the hall. Allura was now alone and walked around and saw many couples making out. She was gagging every time she walked past them. She spotted Keith with Acxa. For some reason, the sight of her best friend being with another girl made her heart stop for a moment. She didn’t feel anything like this. Was this sadness? Or was it…jealously?

She huffed and took a glass of alcohol from a tray and started to drink. As soon as she drank more, her classmates started to cheer on her.

(~)

James and Kaela were in the playground in the backyard. “Some party huh? Shiro looks like he has enough.” The two best friends laughed together in amusement, seeing Shiro was drunk dancing in front of Adam.

“Oh, in the morning, it will be a good story to tell.” Kaela chuckled in amusement and was in swing.

James nodded in agreement and then looked at Kaela who was looking at the stars above them. She was smiling as she saw the starts sparkling in the night until her phone beeped. “Oh, Lance just texted. They are on their way to the party.”

“Oh, that’s great. But aren’t the girls doing something about prom?” James asked.

“That is not the reason. Look.” Kaela said as she shown him a video. James’s eyes widened and looked at Kaela who etched a concerned look on her face.

He took the phone from her and watched the video again. “I am sure that is not Allura.” James chuckled nervously.

“Oh, it is her alright! I am gonna get her. Keith was supposed to look after her.” Kaela said as she grabbed her phone from him and went back inside the house. James sighed and followed her without question.

Kaela was searching for her brother. But the house was fully crowded with teens and was having problems to get through until James helped her out of the crowd. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” James replied and then stiffened.

“What?” Kaela raised an eyebrow and then looked at where James was looking and gasped softly and covered her mouth in shock. She could not believe her eyes. Not at all! Oh, god! Her older brother is kissing or the correct words, making out with the new girl in school, Acxa.

Lance and Pidge arrived into the party. “Hey, guys, did you find her?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, we tried to look for her everywhere.” Pidge said.

“Guys, why are you two acting weird?” Lance asked and Pidge gasped in surprise and shock. Lance followed where they were all looking. He let out a dramatic gasp and saw Keith and Acxa making out.

“Oh! Keith and Acxa!” Kaela shouted over the loud music that started playing while pointing at her brother and Acxa. She actually thought that Keith and Allura would be together and not them.

“Oh, my god!” Pidge shouted.

“Keith and Acxa!”

“Oh, my god!” Lance shouted this time and looked away. “This doesn’t feel right!”

“Keith and Acxa! O-Oh, my eyes! My eyes!” Kaela shouted in fear with James pulling her into his embrace and covered her eyes. Protecting her from seeing her brother making out with a girl. Seeing it was becoming more heated.

“Why are watching this?” Pidge aske in disgust. “Let’s find Allura.” Everyone agreed and went to find Allura. She was not a hard girl to find until James tended to her when she started to throw up in the rubbish bin. They saw there was millions of cups on the table. Lance put them all in the bin and grabbed a few tissues for Allura. Kaela and Pidge helped her and walked outside to the playground.

“She looks a lot more worse than that party in the summer holidays.” Kaela noted as she rubbed her back.

“Yeah, we came as fast as we could.” Pidge nodded and brought some water for Allura who was coughing and threw up more into the bin, starting to mumble a few words they could not understand.

Kaela bent down closer to hear what she was saying. She could not hear for the first time until she heard Keith’s name coming out from Allura’s mouth. “Okay, she is definitely thinking of Keith.” Kaela said.

“Really?” Pidge asked as her eyes widened. “But he’s with Acxa.”

“I know. But he seemed happy and she’s…. wasted.” Kaela commented.

Lance and James came back with more water and some medicine. With Keith following them. “What happened to her?”

“She got drunk.” Kaela said in a deadpanned tone.

Keith hissed as he ran his hand through his hair. “What the hell, man? You promised to look after her.” James said.

“Sorry, I was pretty much occupied.” Keith said.

“Oh, occupied kissing girls?” Kaela asked with a snarky tone.

“You don’t speak to me in that tone that way, young lady. And two, I just want to have fun. You know, just to loosen up.” Keith said with a little smile on his face.

“Oh? And you think we don’t know? We all saw you sticking your tongue in Acxa’s throat during your little make out session and you have forever traumatized your younger sister for life down top of her grave!” Lance exclaimed as Kaela hit him on the head. “Ow.”

Keith looked at them in confusion until he realised that they all had seen him making out with Acxa and also fear that Allura may have seen that. “Oh, god! You all saw that?” Keith asked as everyone nodded at the same time while Allura threw up more in bin.

(~)

After the party was over, Allura was laying down on the couch and was sleeping peacefully. Kaela had checked on her three or four times. Just to make she doesn’t strip naked with Lance and James watching. Kaela and Pidge had to get them into a different separated room. They were all still in Shiro’s house, making sure that the place looks spotless and Kaela was the only one who was looking after the drunken sleepy Allura.

Kaela was looking after her all night. “She is alright now. She is finally asleep.” She sat next to James with his arm around her shoulder. James just randomly kissed her on the head and let her lay on his shoulder.

Pidge was sitting on Lance’s lap while waiting for Keith to come down from Allura’s guest room. “Okay, she is sleeping. Now, as soon as I come in, she threw pillows at me.” Keith said.

Kaela snickered. “No wonder.”

Keith glared at her and James was also trying so hard not to laugh. Lance and Pidge were snickering at him as he groaned in annoyance and laid down on the floor. “She is gonna hate me tomorrow morning.” Keith said as he sat on the staircase.

“Yup, she will and now we have to go home.” Pidge said as she and her boyfriend took off to their car that was parked outside of Shiro’s house. As they stepped outside, they saw some of their classmates passed out on the yard.

“Should we wake them up?” Lance asked.

“Nope.” Pidge replied as she dragged him to his car.

With the couple gone, James stood up from the couch. “Maybe I can get Ella home. You can handle Allura on the way?” James asked Keith.

“Yeah, thanks. I can handle her.” Keith replied.

Kaela walked towards him and patted him on the back. “See you at home.” They left Keith alone to deal with a drunken Allura who was walking down the stairs. “Allura, you were supposed to lie down.”

“Nah, I don’t want to.” Allura hiccupped. “I need some fresh air.”

“Okay, you can have some fresh air and be a good girl and listen to me.” Keith said as he awkwardly smile, seeing her walking clumsily.

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith greeted.

“Wow. The party was awesome, but you got yourself tangled with two women in your life.” Shiro joked.

“Very funny.” Keith said bitterly and had helped Allura outside to the swing. He was helping her to walk properly but kept on falling down on the grass. “Okay, you can sit on the swing.”

“Swinging, are we?” Allura asked with a cheeky smile as she held Keith’s arm.

“Nope. Just sitting and talking.” Keith replied with a chuckle.

“Boring.” Allura said in a singsong tone.

“So, can you please tell me why you were drinking again?” Keith asked.

“Like I’d ever do tell you. I just wanted to have fun while you were making out with some girl in the lounge.” Allura said as she sat on the swing while Keith had a realization. She probably got drunk because she was jealous. Jealous that he has a girlfriend while she doesn’t have a boyfriend.

“Look, Allura—”

“But it’s fine. If you are happy, then I am happy.” Allura chuckled and looked deeply in his eyes. Keith held her soft hands as he looked into her blue eyes. Then he heard gagging noises and then Allura threw up on the ground.

Keith groaned in disgust and rubbed her back and forth. “It’s okay. I’m here.” He thought it was best if she get home safely before Coran comes and hunt them down.

He drove her safely to her house. He carried her into her house with Coran letting him in. “You know where you can put her.” Coran smiled, letting Keith put her into bed.

Keith went into her pink room that was replaced with hip pop and pop rock posters everywhere with guitars placed in the corner of her room. He placed Allura on her bed carefully. He took off her shoes and put the sheets over her. He kissed her on the back of her hand before he left.

He drove home safely and walked into his room. He laid down on the bed with a heavy sigh and looked at his texts. Seeing they were from Acxa. He smiled a bit until he heard Kaela coming in. “Is she at her house?”

“Yes, she is.” Keith replied.

Kaela nodded and then sat on his bed. “You think Allura will be okay in the morning?”

“I hope so. The next thing I don’t want to see is a soccer ball on my head or anywhere near my groin.” Keith replied as he put his phone away on charge.

“So, are you in a relationship with Acxa?” Kaela asked.

Keith looked at his younger sister who was looking at him with curiosity. He thought back in that kiss he had with Acxa. It was a great moment of his life but somehow it felt not right in a way. He couldn’t explain it why. Could it be that he has feelings for Allura? No, they are best friends.

“I am not completely sure. I mean, I didn’t even ask her on a date yet.” Keith replied.

“But if you like her, I’m okay with that.” Kaela said. “I just don’t want to see my older brother unhappy.”

Keith smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “Thanks, Ella. Now get out of my room and go to sleep. I’ll be taking you to work tomorrow.”

“Fine. Goodnight, Keith.” Kaela said as she left him wandering around with his conflicting thoughts between Allura and Acxa. Sure, they are both beautiful and kind girls. He knew Allura from childhood and never recalled having a crush on her. Never. He never had held feelings for her. And with Acxa, it was more like a crush. An admiration. He wished that relationships weren’t complicated as his mom or Lance would say it would be.


	2. Scars Runs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is nearly for the Spring Prom and things are getting hectic as Keith struggles to choose who he’ll bring to the prom. James has to deal with his alcoholic father and seek from Kaela and Keith as he asks if he and his little sister could stay at their house for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A thousand apologies for those who were waiting on the second chapter. I managed to get the second chapter done! 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

Allura was walking in the hallways with Katie and Romelle following her as she shoved her books in her lockers. She woken up with a killer headache and Coran got drunk again in Shiro’s birthday party. She had to take medication this morning and is now having stomach ache. She might not drunk anymore alcohol anymore.

“I think you should’ve stayed at home, Lu.” Romelle suggested, concerned about her cousin.

“No. I don’t want to. And Uncle Coran might think I will be drinking again.” Allura groaned as she rubbed her head.

Then a few of their classmates whistled and some other boys were smiling and winking at her. Much to Allura’s confusion and then realised she must’ve done something in the party. She growled in annoyance. “What did I do in that party?!” Allura exclaimed angrily.

“Uh, you danced in front of everyone again.” Katie chuckled nervously.

Allura yelled in frustration and stormed off to her class she has with Lance and Hunk. All of their classmates were all looking at her. Possibly gossiping about her in that party. Lance glared at them so they can focus on their work and not focusing on Allura.

Lance looked over at Allura who was typing something on her laptop. “So, Allura, you think that we can hang out sometime with Katie? We can help Romelle getting Spring Prom in the next few months.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can go to my house for the weekend. It is closer to the beach.” Hunk smiled. “it will make you feel better.”

Allura smiled gratefully at her friends, knowing that they are there for her during good times and bad times. “Thanks, you two. Now, get back to work.”

The rest of the day was pretty normal besides some of the other school students were still talking bout what had happened during the party on Saturday night. She walked over to the art class and saw Kaela was now having a free period from English class and is still working on her piece.

“Hello, Ella.” Allura greeted with a smile.

“Oh, hi, Lu. You feeling better?” Kaela asked.

“Yes, I am. Oh, you think you can create some flowers for the prom. Romelle’s orders. And we are going to make more now in class.” Allura smiled.

“Oh, sure no problem. I’ll have it done in no time.” Kaela smiled and then got out some of the brushes she might need to paint with. She tied up her hair into a bun and started working on the wooden painted flowers for the walls.

“Have you seen Keith all day?” Allura asked, sitting down on a chair, while waiting for their art teacher.

“Uh, I haven’t. My guess is, he is with Acxa. The new school girl. I heard she was nice.” Kaela replied as she got the paint out with some small and large cups of water on the table.

“And you by any chance, seen them hooking up?” Allura asked as she crossed her arms as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

Kaela looked at her with her arched an eyebrow in suspicion to seeing Allura was secretly jealous of Keith might be pursuing a relationship with the new girl in school, Acxa. _This may or may not go well. _

“Yes? Look, Allura I talked to Keith last night. He said he was still figuring things out with himself and Acxa. Maybe it’s best if you talk to Keith.” Kaela replied and started painting the wood with a thick brush with long strokes.

Allura nodded in understanding with the class starting as Kaela continued in doing her piece while painting the flowers. Kaela is one of the top students in her art classes. She was proud that everyone loved her paintings and other artwork she had worked on.

“How is your best friend, James?” Allura asked her best friend while working on the flowers with her.

“Didn’t Keith tell you?” Kaela asked with a cheeky grin.

Allura raised an eyebrow while watching Kaela having a cheery smile on her face while getting new paint with a fellow student in the art studio. “No! You and James are together?!” Allura exclaimed excitedly and squealed.

“Yes, we are.” Kaela smiled. “And we are going out for a date tonight.”

“Did Keith give him the talk?” Allura grinned while winking at her.

Kaela giggled and then leaned on the table. “Hmm, nope. He knew that James wouldn’t hurt me.” The two girls had some of the flowers done with Kaela’s friend adding glitter and butterflies on it. It looked pink and Allura had to gag at the sight of the colour pink.

“Well, I am happy for you and James. Really. It took you guys a very long time to get together.” Allura grinned.

“Heh. That’s what Keith had said to the both of us.” Kaela chuckled. “Now, how many flowers did Romelle ordered? We did, like, 20 of them.”

“Hmm, not sure. And I just did a black rose.” Allura said with the two girls looking at the black painted flower in front of them. Both of them looked at each other with Kaela improvising on how to make it more elegant and glittery. She made the middle part of the flower little bit in having red with silver glitter.

“Now that looks like the flower I definitely envisioned.” Allura nodded in satisfactory.

“Well, I am more than happy to make more of them. But make sure that your cousin does like it too. We all are going to the mall later. You want to come. Lance will be getting some ideas for the food for prom with Hunk.” Kaela said, hearing the bell rang.

“Sorry, Kae. I got soccer practice after fourth practice.” Allura said.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll let the others know.” Kaela smiled.

(~)

Keith finished his last period and he was exhausted the whole day. He was helping out Hunk with fixing the smoke machine for the prom. He doesn’t know if he should bring Allura to the prom…. or take Acxa to the prom. Sure, he likes her, but it is just a crush. It’s a crush, right?

“Keith? Hey Keith!”

Keith turned around and saw his little sister behind him and sighed in relief. “Thought you were Allura.”

“Heh, I bet you are a having hard time on who to choose which girl to take to prom.” Kaela grinned at her brother.

“Yeah, and you got paint on your cheek.” Keith said as he tried to get rid of it for her.

“I got it. I got it.” Kaela said, she swatted his hand as she rubbed some paint off of her face. “Anyways, you coming to the mall later?”

“Yeah, Allura has soccer practice and she is still mad about what happened on Saturday.” Keith sighed as he closed his locker and walked besides his sister in the hallways.

“So, when is James’s taking you on a big date?” Keith asked with a grin as Kaela growled under her breath, knowing that he’ll tease her and James. She then jumped on him, while he was giving her a piggy back ride to the exit of the school down to the carpark.

James was waiting in the parking lot with Ryan, Lance and Hunk. “There you guys are! What took you guys long?”

“Some brother and sister talk.” Kaela grinned.

“Oh, that makes sense since Griffin and Kogane are dating now.” Ryan smirked, while giving James a big smile. James looked at Kaela lovingly as she given him a small kiss on the cheek with Lance looking at them with a proud smile.

“So, we’re ready to go?” Kaela asked. “Or we are waiting for Pidge and Romelle?”

“They already left for the mall. We were waiting for you guys.” James replied as he given her helmet to wear. She hopped on James’s motor cycle with the others going into Keith’s car until he saw Allura doing some running drills on the soccer pitch with the other girls. Allura was focused on her jog with her other friends in the running track.

“You okay?” Lance asked his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Keith said as he was going to grab his keys from his bag and started his car.

(~)

Kaela and James arrived in the mall car parking before the boys did. Kaela took off her helmet and ran her hand through her long raven hair with purple highlights. She heard tires screeching from behind them and saw the most popular guys in school. Lotor Daibazaal. He was the one who dumped Allura in front the whole school.

Kaela hated the guys since he hurt one of her best friends. “Ella, babe, let’s just go.” James said to her, grabbing her hand and led her inside the mall.

“Sorry, I just want to punch that guy.” Kaela gritted her teeth in anger.

“Hey, it’s okay. Me too. But I think it’s good to let it go for once so we can sneak a bite for a small date before we meet up with the others.” James smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

“You’re right, sorry, Jim.” Kaela smiled as they kissed each other on the lips and then heard squeals from a certain friend of theirs.

“I knew it!” Katie exclaimed as she pointed at the new couple.

“Oh, I am so happy for the two of you!” Romelle hugged Kaela in a tight embrace.

“So much for that small date.” James muttered.

“What was that?” Romelle asked innocently, looking at James with her eyes sparkling with excitement while Katie was hugging Kaela around her waist.

“N-nothing.” James replied as he rubbed his neck nervously. “You guys found the buffet the school might like?”

“Hmm, not yet. We figured that we’d wait for you all.” Romelle replied.

“And we need an artistic opinion from your girlfriend here.” Katie said as she adjusts her glasses.

“Is it the cupcakes?” Kaela asked.

“Yes!” Romelle exclaimed with a big smile. “Wait, where’s Lu?”

“She got soccer practice.” Kaela replied with her pulling out her phone and got a text from Allura.

** _Tuesday, 7th January, 4:30pm _ **

** _Allura: _ ** _Just finished soccer practice. I’m on my way to the mall._

** _Kaela: _ ** _K, James and I are with Elle and Katie. The boys have yet to arrive at the mall. Plus Lotor is here. _

** _Allura: _ ** _What?! Really? _

** _Kaela: _ ** _Yes, really. You can go home if you don’t want to come by. _

** _Allura: _ ** _Maybe…. I want to see you guys. I’ll be fine. I promise. _

“Who was that?” James asked his girlfriend.

“Just Allura. She is coming by now.” Kaela replied as she texted her back and then put her phone down in her bag.

James nodded and then they all walked to the foot court and waited for the boys. They all arrived 20 minutes. They were all getting a drink in another store nearby the shopping mall and then Allura arrived and she stood by Keith’s side. He had given her a strawberry milkshake, her one and only favourite to make it for Saturday night and she immediately forgave him. Katie and Romelle took Kaela with Allura into a bakery where they got the perfect dessert buffet that they could have for the Spring break.

All of the cupcakes were all pink much to Allura’s dislike and asked of they could in different colours which all of the girls agreed. Also, the girls insisted that they all find their dresses for prom. Katie wanted a blue and green dress, but Romelle is a dress designer and will be making all of the girl’s dresses including hers. Kaela still hasn’t decided on a dress yet. She hoped she could find one soon.

Kaela and Hunk will have a team up for making other types of food that people might like. Ryan was in charge of the music with his other friends and for the camera work in the gym where the prom will be held. James will be helping Keith with the smoke machine.

“Allura, don’t you have a spot in helping out?” Katie asked.

“I am helping Kaela with painting the flowers for the walls.” Allura simply replied.

“And I bet it is black flowers.” Keith grinned as Allura smiled and hit him on the head playfully.

“Well, I just don’t like the colour pink, but I’ll survive.” Allura said as she drank the rest of her drink.

“I had to fix it to look like it was a red rose. I improvised as usual.” Kaela said with a smile and looked at the cupcakes in front of her. “Romelle, I think these cupcakes are great.”

“Yes! I’ll just talk to whoever’s in charge and then we are done for the night.” Romelle chimed.

(~)

After their time in the mall, James took Kaela back home while Keith drove Allura to her house. They stayed in the car and were sitting in an awkward silence. She looked over at Keith who was tapping his finger on the steering wheel. “So, uh, here we are, and I think Coran is home already.”

“Yes. I must get in. Thanks, Keith.” Allura smiled as she grabbed her bag and started to get out of the car. Keith was about to call out to her until she was out of the car and ran up to the staircase. She waved goodbye to him and went inside her house.

Keith waved back and then drove back to his house. When he arrived, he sighed a little seeing that James’s motorcycle was still there. That means James is inside the house. He got out of his car and went inside seeing James was sitting on the couch talking to his mom. “Oh, yes, she is so creative.”

Keith looked to the side and saw Kaela was making some refreshments. “How did the talk go?” Keith asked as he leaned on the wall.

“It went swimmingly.” Kaela replied with a bright smile.

“That’s good.” Keith smiled and saw James was about to leave. “On your way home now?”

“Yeah, my Dad is waiting for me so, I have to go back for dinner in time. See you, Keith. See you tomorrow, babe.” James said to Kaela as they shared one small lovingly kiss before he left the Kogane’s house.

“He’s cute!” Krolia grinned.

Kaela groaned knowing that her mom will tease her. She was blushing hot pink while Keith took a picture of it. This resulted a playful fight between them. She tried to get his phone so she can delete it once and for all! She jumped on him a few times but missed him. They both ran upstairs with Krolia laughing at the sight of her children playfully fighting.

It reminds her of the good days where her husband and her children were playing in the back yard. Their father would always play with them every single day after work and make delicious foods with Kaela. He would teach Keith how to fix engines and cars, even motorcycles. Also, they would have a paintball fight in the backyard as well, which Kaela took up as a talent and painted on a long, white paper.

(~)

James looked at his small house and sighed heavily. He went up the stair case until the door opened to see his little sister coming out crying into his legs. “Hey, Anne. What’s wrong?” James asked worriedly. He saw some bruises on her arm and he growled angrily under his breath.

He heard music playing in the living room and could see the light from the window where the curtains were closed. He narrowed his eyes in anger while holding his little sister tightly in his arms. He carried Anne inside and saw his father with his friends drinking and cursing at the tv.

He set his little sister down on the floor. “Hey, Anne. How about you go upstairs and get your clothes on your bed and then I will help you get ready?”

Anne nodded while wiping her tears and ran up the stairs. James put his bag on a chair and then grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen. The phone rang and rang. Then Kaela’s voce came through. “Hey, Jim, what’s wrong?”

“Hey, um, well, I was wondering if you still have that spare room at your house?” James asked, running his hand in his brown hair.

“Yeah, we still have it. Why? What happened?” Kaela asked worriedly. “Seriously Jim, you’re scaring me.”

“I’ll explain later. Can you and Keith come near my house? I’ll need Keith’s help to get my motorcycle.” James replied.

“Okay, we are on our way now.” Kaela said as their call ended. James sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He went to get his bag while hearing his drunken father cheering. He ran up the stairs and saw Anne was tying her best to get her favourite toy from the top shelf.

It was the stuff toy that Kaela made for her birthday. He smiled and then helped her. “Here you go. Anything else?” James asked.

“Mummy’s picture.” Anne replied as she got the photo frame of their mother. James nodded and then got her bag ready. He let her wait in his room to get his clothes ready. He got two bags, one bag for school and one for his everyday clothes. He also got the details of Anne’s school and got her school clothes as well.

He got a text message from his girlfriend.

** _Tuesday, 7th January, 6:38pm_ **

** _Ella: _ ** _We are already here._

** _Jim: _ ** _Yeah, we are just about ready to get out of our house. _

James looked at his sister and saw they got everything they needed. They both went downstairs and went outside with Anne running towards Kaela who hugged her and carried her in her arms. Keith and James got his bike in the trunk of Keith’s car and they all drove off.

Kaela looked over at James seeing that he looked so stressed out and then put her hand on his. He held on to her hand seeking warmth and assurance from her. He smiled gratefully at her and kept holding on to her hand until they arrived at the Kogane’s house.

Kaela put Anne into their spare rooms with Keith helping James to mount his bike in the garage. “You gonna be okay?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I will be. Can’t imagine my father yelling at Anne. I just want him out of the house.” James said.

“I understand that you are feeling this way. Kaela had talked to us about you living with us for a while and oh, you are not allowed to sleep in the same room yet.” Keith said sternly and James chuckled in amusement.

“Yes, sir.” James chuckled.

“Don’t call me that.” Keith deadpanned.

The two boys went inside with Kaela getting more blankets. “Hey, I got you some spare blankets for you and Anne. Hope this does help.”

“It helps. Thanks.” James smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Hey, remember, I am the man of this house and you will live under my rules.” Keith said while biting off a spring roll that Kaela had made for dinner.

Kaela rolled her eyes at her older brother and walked away to prepare the room while whipping Keith on the head. “Now that we are here. Let’s get some dinner.” Krolia smiled with her hands clasped together with Anne running down the stairs.

Keith helped the little one on the chair while James helped out with putting the food on the table. He smelt the food that she had cooked, and it does smell amazing! She should be a chef one day. But she aspires to be an artist. She loved painting ever since they were kids. One time she painted the whole fence with her dad.

“Hey, Jim, could you help me get the sauces out?” Kaela called out to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, sure.” James replied.

Dinner went smoothly as Kaela offered to help Anne get ready for a bath. They both played in the bathtub with James get their clothes sorted out in the closet. He also saw a photo frame of him and Kaela starting their first year of high school.

Then the door opened and saw Kaela and Anne coming in their night clothes. “I take it she loved the bath?” James asked leaning on the wall.

“Oh yes, and I saw bruises on her arms and back. I managed to put lotion before she got out of the bathroom.” Kaela replied.

“Yeah, that old man was abusing us for years now. I think I should call the police.” James said, looking at his sister playing with her toys.

“Hmm, yeah. Okay. I’ll let you sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Kaela kissed him on the cheek and let them have some sleep.

(~)

“Really? He is staying at your house now?” Romelle asked.

“Yeah, he is.” Kaela said as she ate the rest of her food in the food court. They had been out for the weekend to buy their dresses for the Spring Prom and Keith has been hanging out with James and Anne in the arcade.

“So, do you know what is happening between James and his father?” Romelle asked as she sipped on her drink.

“Um, he and Anne were being abused by their father. And I have found some bruises on Anne. James had told me that his father has been drinking.” Kaela replied.

Romelle nodded with understanding and then heard Anne was calling out to them with James and Keith were arguing. Kaela sighed and covered her face seeing that they were arguing about who was the loser in the game.

“Jimmy and Keithie were arguing on who was the best in playing the game earlier.” Anne giggled.

Romelle and Kaela laughed in amusement and looked at the two boys who were still arguing. They seemed to be wanting a rematch. Kaela does love and care for her boyfriend and brother. They seem to push her buttons, but she still care for them.

“I’m sure they will settle this for another time.” Kaela said to Anne who was eating the rest of the cupcake.

Romelle tried to break up the fight between the two boys while Kaela was helping Anne to set down on the ground while she ran to hug her older brother. Keith and James had finished their argument as they decided to have another rematch some other time.

“So, how was playing in the arcade?” Kaela asked her brother with a grin.

“Ask your boyfriend. He seemed to have fun playing.” Keith replied with his arms crossed and a small pout.

Kaela laughed in amusement as well as Anne. “Ahh, Keith, it’s okay. Next time, I’ll beat him for you. If that makes you feel better.”

Keith brightened up a bit and then James wrapped an arm around Kaela, kissing her on the forehead. Kaela smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You guys look great together.” Keith complimented.

“So, are you taking Allura to the prom?” James asked thinking that he might take her as an official couple or just as a friend. He was aware that he has been seeing Acxa for a couple of days. Every day and after school. Allura seemed to be cool with that but Kaela could see that

“Yeah, as a friend.” Keith replied confidently. 

“You haven’t asked her out to the prom? You liked her, like, forever. Don’t tell me you asked Acxa to the prom?” Kaela asked.

“I am actually taking her to the prom.” Keith said as he was confident enough to take Acxa to the prom. Kaela slumped down but kept a smile, to give support to her older brother. James nodded in understanding, yet reluctantly.

After the arcade, Keith decided to go and buy a corsage for Acxa. Kaela was certain that he was going to take Allura to the prom. They have been best friends for a very long time. She and James got together after being childhood friends and everything was working out very well

James took Kaela and Anne back to the Kogane house so that he could get his tux ready with Lance and Hunk. “Make sure that Anne does her homework and does take her medications.” James said to Kaela who smiled.

“Yes, understood, James Humphrey Griffin. I will look after her with Mom.” Kaela smiled as she put her arms around him.

“Your mom isn’t working now?” James asked.

“Today’s her day off. And she wants to take care of Anne as well. She sees Anne is just like me.” Kaela replied.

“Yeah, she does remind me of you sometimes. She also says that she wanted to paint the guest room as our official room.” James said. “But I understand if your mom and Keith won’t allow it.”

“Oh, Jim, I’m sure that Keith won’t mind. He loves Anne as well. He told me that Anne is just like me when I was her age.” Kaela smiled and held his hands. “Now, go and get your tux young man.”

“Yes, milady.” James smiled and leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss before he left to get his tux ready.

Kaela waved goodbye to James and then went back inside the house seeing her mom and Anne painting something on the canvas. She smiled and remembered the day when her father brought new paint for her birthday.

She went into the kitchen and decided to make some cupcakes for them. She went through the baking recipes and chose the one that Anne might like. It was also James’s favourite. She also checked over her medications and allergies list.

She felt really bad for the Griffin family. Their mother died when they were really young, and their father had become an alcoholic. She met James in elementary school and then grew up together as best friends. Then at the start of high school, James had started to notice her and held strong feelings for her. Later in 10th grade, she started to have feelings for him.

She and James are now together nearly at the end of their high school year. And they have been together for like a week now. She has made all of the cupcakes and looked over at Anne who was painting on the canvas with her mother.

“Okay! Anne, I made some cupcakes.” Kaela called out to her.

“Yay!” Anne cheered excitedly as she ran into the kitchen to eat a cupcake with Krolia following with a smile.

“Hmm, sweetheart these are great! Why don’t you make them in your Spring Prom?” Krolia suggested with a smile as she munched on the purple cupcakes while Anne was eating hers slowly.

“Hmm, maybe. But Romelle says that I’ll be helping Hunk out with the buffet during the prom. I am mostly doing all of the art work for the gym. Like the decorations for the walls and Lance is in charge of the music. Hippy music.” Kaela replied.

“And Keith?” Krolia asked.

“He is in charge of the smoke machine and taking Acxa to the prom.” Kaela said as she gave water in a sippy cup to Anne.

“Acxa? As in the new girl in school?” Her mother asked. She thought that he was already taking Allura to the prom. “That’s sweet of him.”

Kaela just smiled. “Yeah, he is sweet enough to take her. James offered to take me and Allura to the prom. He said it was fine.”

(~)

Allura was doing her homework in her room while listening to music. She was doing her English homework with the help of Kaela’s notes. They were extremely helpful to her and she had finished her science work.

She then got a notice from the school website that the Spring Prom is coming up. She frowned, thinking it was not a good idea for her to attend the prom if Keith will be there with Acxa. It will be awkward. But again, James and Kaela offered and take her with them to the prom, make her feel less awkward.

She looked to the side and saw blue and white fabric in her closet. She sighed and closed her closet firmly as she can. Not wanting to look at it. She doesn’t like to go to proms or formal dances, but she could enjoy a good time with her beloved friends.

She looked at the photo of Keith and Kaela behind the Statue of Liberty in New York. They were having a holiday with their mother and father. They both smiled brightly in the photo as Keith gave her a piggy back ride. Allura looked at her family photo and she was in a flower garden with her mother and father. She missed both of her father and mother. She missed them terribly and luckily her uncle Coran was there to look after her all these years.

“Allura, someone’s here to see you!” Coran called out to her from downstairs.

Allura raised an eyebrow and thought it was Romelle, Katie, or Kaela to tell her the stuff about the prom stuff. She’d mostly be annoyed but deep inside she loved to help them. They are her best friends.

She went downstairs in her pink fluffy slippers and saw Keith was in the lounge room. She blushed deep red without realising it. “Hey, Lura, oh? Wearing pink now, huh?” Keith grinned as Allura huffed and looked away.

“I-I couldn’t find any other good slippers that were my size. And you gave me these for my birthday a year ago.” Allura said with a blush on her cheeks.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone. I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Coran said with a smile and left the two alone in the living room.

“So, what are you doing here? I thought you were with James and the others?” Allura asked as they sat on the couch.

“I already got my tux ready. James went home and decided to let my mom get it ironed. Hunk and Lance went to mall to celebrate and I just wanted to see you. Is it illegal for me to not seeing you?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“You are allowed to see me once in a while. I hear you are taking Acxa to prom.” Allura said as she hugged her legs to her chest. Keith stayed silent and looked away with a sadden look. He did wanted to take her to prom. Then suddenly, he had a crush on Acxa and had asked her to go with him to the prom.

“Yeah, I am. If don’t want me to…”

“No, no. I want you to go. Have fun with her. I mean it, Keith. You go and have fun with Acxa. I’ll be with the girls and your sister. Since James offered to take Kaela and me.” Allura smiled at him.

“Oh, uh, then thanks for letting me uh, take her. I was just feeling guilty for taking someone else other than you.” Keith said, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Oh, come on. You got a girl yourself! You should be proud of yourself.” Allura chuckled.

“Heh, this is all new to me and I want to take some things slow as we go. And um, you already picked a dress?” Keith asked.

“Hmm, no not yet.” Allura replied with a sad smile. In truth, she already has the dress she is going to wear at the prom. She wanted to tell him, but she felt that she was showing off.

“Oh, then you better hurry. It is in two months. Kaela already found hers and I think she wants a photo with you in a dress.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh yes, she really does want to.” Allura said as she slumped down on the couch.

“I don’t blame her for being excited. She just wants to be with her other best friend. And James will be taking Kaela for a date tonight.” Keith said.

“Well, at least only me and Romelle don’t have boyfriends.” Allura said as she looked at him with a pout on her face.

“Heh, you are going to get a boyfriend. Who knows? Your boyfriend might be right beside you or somewhere out there.” Keith said with a positive smile. Allura nodded in agreement and she silently wished that he didn’t go with Acxa.

After Shiro’s party, he began to hang out with Acxa more often. It makes her hurt pound so bad and she missed him. She missed hanging out with him. Just like the old times. But she wanted Keith to be happy. “So, are you going anywhere? We could play some video games.” Allura said with a smile.

“Oh, sorry. I uh, have a double date actually. Acxa is coming along.” Keith said with a sheepish smile. He was excited to go on a date, but he doesn’t want to watch his own sister making out with his other best friend.

“That is quite alright. Go. Go get your girl and get ready. Don’t make your girl angry, alright?” Allura’s smile disappeared in an instant and then said as she pulled him to the door. She wiped some dust from his jacket and then helped him to tie up his hair.

“Lu…”

“No buts. Mister, you must be presentable on your date. Now you got flowers?” Allura asked sternly.

“Yes, it’s in the car. And uh, that’s the thing. Um I need some help.” Keith said nervously. He looked away an instant with Allura raising an eyebrow.

“Keith, it’s alright. We are best friends. We can tell each other anything.” Allura said with her hands on her hip. She doesn’t get why he got all flustered and all.

“I know you saw me kissed Acxa, but I want to have a nice…. Long and soft kiss. I mean, I wanted to practice that. And it’s weird asking you this and don’t tell anyone about this. I was wondering, and you can back out. As I was saying. Can-Can I practice with you?” Keith asked.

Allura blushed deep red and then pulled an arm back to punch him on the face but he caught her wrist. “Lu, please, just one soft kiss. That’s it.” Keith pleaded.

“You kissed her a lot of times with Acxa in that party.” Allura pointed out.

“It was a rough kiss and we were really drunk.” Keith said. “Then I had to drink water or coffee to sober up.”

Allura raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then sighed in defeat knowing that he is desperate for help. “Okay, fine. Just one kiss. And then that’s it.”

Keith nodded and then held both of her arms. He took a deep breath and then leaned in for one kiss. Just one kiss. It means nothing right? She is only helping her to get comfortable with one soft kiss. That is all. It is just a kiss.

Allura felt her heart was pounding so fast. She prayed that he doesn’t hear that. Not at all. She was only helping him. Just helping him. It is just a kiss and means nothing. Right? She closed her eyes and leaned in for one kiss. As their lips pressed against each other. It felt like magic. Keith’s shoulders just dropped, calming and melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Allura was too, melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

They got so lost into the kiss as Keith was starting to have déjà vu during the kiss. The feeling of the lips felt familiar and then thought back to the other party in the other night. It almost felt like that he had kissed her already.

The landline in the house was ringing and the two separated from the kiss. Coran came out of his office and answered the phone. Keith looked at Allura’s flushed face and retracted his arms from her waist with her retracting her arms from his shoulders.

“Uh, I better get going for my date. Thanks for the help.” Keith said to a blushing Allura.

“Yes, yes, good kiss. I mean, g-good luck.” Allura said quickly as she covered her face in embarrassment while he walked out of the house, still shock from the kiss they had shared. Her lips were soft and gentle compared to Acxa’s.

Allura covered her flushed face and leaned down on the door, same with Keith who was still outside. Still thinking about the kiss. _What just happened? _


	3. Blocked Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had gone awkward between two best friends with Keith is now officially dating Acxa while Allura is struck with her new found growing feelings for Keith. Meanwhile, James was struggling to stand up against his father who poured himself in deep depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Sorry if i took so long and have been gone for so long. 
> 
> And thank you for your patience! 
> 
> Enjoy reading! Please comment and give feedback.

“Jimmy? Jim?”

James woke up to seeing his little sister was poking his cheek. “Anne, what is it?” He looked at the clock and it was 1am. He groaned and put his face into his pillow. “It’s 1:00am in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. I have a nightmare.” Anne said as she held her toy closely to her chest, while wiping her tears. James looked at his little sister with his eyes softened. He got up on her bed and held her in his arms just like their mother would do when he had nightmares at her age.

“Its okay. Are you alright to talk about it?” James asked her softly.

She shock her little head and hugged her older brother tightly. James sighed and still held his little sister in his arms and saw Kaela at the doorway. She knew how hard their life was. Having a drunken father wasn’t easy and losing their mother had driven their father into depression.

James let his girlfriend in and let her hug Anne who immediately hugged her. Kaela stroked her brown hair as she sang a lullaby to her softly. James smiled as he watched her slowly putting her into bed. “Thanks. Without Mom, it has been hard for me to look after her. Even one of the nannies and babysitter were afraid of Dad.” James said as they both sat on James’s bed.

“Hey, you know that my mum is available to look after her in between her work shifts. And I am more than happy to look after her.” Kaela smiled as they watched Anne sleeping with one of Kaela’s toys.

“I know. But I feel like I am taking advantage of you guys.” James said.

“No. You’re not. We are practically family. I mean, you and Keith always fight and argue one another.” Kaela chuckled softly with James pouting but still smiled.

“What are you doing up?” James asked.

“I was making some warm milk for me.” Kaela replied as they held hands. “But I let Anne drink it.”

James smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He was grateful to have Kaela in his life. She’d always help out in his situation and issues. She’d always find a way to make him and Anne feel better. Maybe have a better life than this abusive life she had experienced growing up.

(~)

In the morning, Kaela was making breakfast while Keith and James were playing video games. They were in the lounge room with Kosmo laying down on the floor. Anne was bored and then she decided to put ribbons and flowers on his tail.

“Oh, looks cute, Anne.” Kaela chuckled.

“Yeah! Can I have a puppy, Jimmy?” Anne asked with a smile as she ran towards her brother.

“But you got Kosmo to play with already Anne.” James reminded her.

“And you are more than welcome to play with him.” Keith said as he was still focused on the game on the tv. Anne smiled as she ran into the kitchen and saw Kaela poured some cold chocolate milkshake for her.

“Boys, don’t make me turn off that tv. Breakfast is ready.” Kaela called out to her boyfriend and brother who were still shouting and screaming in the lounge room. She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

She walked to towards the table behind the couch and then rolled a magazine. She hit them with the magazine. “OW!” Both exclaimed in pain and rubbed their heads.

“I said it is time to eat breakfast.” Kaela said sweetly and put down the magazine down with the two boys watching.

“Are all women so violent?” James asked.

“I don’t know. And I do not intend to know why.” Keith replied as he rubbed his head. “All I know that my sister is mean.”

Kaela glared at the two boys as they smiled at her innocently and decided to help her setting up the table with Anne already eating her meal. Keith and James were still rubbing their heads, relieving the pain.

Then there was a doorbell ringing as everyone looked at each other with Keith going to the door and opened it, seeing Acxa was there. “Hey, Acxa.” Keith smiled as they shared a kiss.

Kaela came and greeted Acxa with a warm welcome. “Hello, Kaela. It is so nice to finally meet you. Keith has told me that you won the art comp last two years ago.” Acxa smiled.

“Oh, yes. But it was all a team effort.” Kaela smiled.

“Are you entering the art comp this year?” Acxa asked. “Oh, wait, sorry. You volunteered to help with the prom.”

“It’s okay. I can take a break from it. Always.” Kaela smiled. “So, you and my troublesome brother are going on a date today?”

Acxa blushed and looked at Keith with a loving smile while Kaela smiled politely as James stood by her side. “That’s great. Uh, have fun. James and I are just going to look after Anne.”

“Thank you so much. And uh, ready Keith?” Acxa asked, turning to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, just let me uh, get my stuff from upstairs, then we’ll drive to our destination.” Keith replied as he went upstairs with Kaela following shortly.

“Have you told Allura about you and Acxa?” Kaela asked her brother who was going through his stuff.

“Yeah I did. I gotta admit. She looked bummed.” Keith replied as he got his phone with him and Kaela raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She did call Allura the other day and she sounded so bummed and so hurt.

“Why? What did you do?” Kaela asked as she crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

Keith sighed and looked at his sister who was waiting for him to reply. He wasn’t ready to tell her that he had kissed Allura. And the fact that he remembered his drunken kiss he had shared with. It was him this whole time. He wished he realised it sooner.

“Look, don’t tell anyone about this...”

“Yeah?”

“I uh, asked if I could practice kissing Allura.” Keith said.

“WHAT?!” Kaela shouted, loud enough for James, Anne and Acxa to hear.

“Heh, siblings, huh?” James chuckled as Acxa nodded in agreement. He also wanted to know why she freaked out and what made her shout.

Keith covered Kaela’s mouth so that Acxa wouldn’t know. He glared at his sister who glared back. She sighed and then licked his hand. “Ugh!”

“You did that?! I mean, how? When? Wait, did you use tongue?” Kaela asked with a grin.

Keith blushed and knew that she would tease him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I will tell you everything I have done with my date tonight. I promise.”

“Okay, on one condition.” Kaela smirked.

“What?” Keith gritted his teeth, also preparing to expect the worse. He was now getting more annoyed by his sister. But nonetheless, he still loves his baby sister. She was traumatized when she was young that made him feel protective.

“That you’ll clean up my bookshelves. Top and bottom Big and small books.” Kaela requested with a grin that resembled a Cheshire cat and had her arms crossed. Keith groaned and hit his head on the doorway.

“Fine. Fine!” Keith hissed as he got his backpack and stormed off downstairs with Acxa trying Kaela’s cooked breakfast.

“Kaela, I love these. Is it alright if you could give me the recipe?” Acxa asked with her eyes sparkling brightly.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, I will have the recipe printed out and then I’ll have Keith give out to you.” Kaela smiled.

Acxa nodded and then ate the last of the meal. Keith smiled seeing that his girlfriend and his sister were getting along. He also felt guilty for letting Allura feel left out. They always go out to have fun, which, nearly looked like a date. And now he started to remember the person he had kissed. It was Allura.

He doesn’t know how to tell her but in time he will tell her. Maybe when the time comes, he’ll be ready. “Okay, be careful out there and uh, have fun.” Kaela smiled.

“But not too much fun.” James called out to them, which made Keith glare at him.

“Looks, we are alone with the little rascal here.” James smiled at Kaela and gave her soft kisses on the neck.

“Jim, Anne is right here in the same room.” Kaela reminded him with a smile.

“Oh, yeah, she’ll tease me. Now that we are alone. How about we go and buy the grocery that your mom had requested?” James asked.

“Hmm, that’s a good idea. Bit of fresh air, doesn’t hurt. I’ll get me and Anne get ready.” Kaela smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, then I’ll get this cleaned up.” James said.

After a few minutes, he got the dishes washed and were put away. He waited for the girls and saw Anne in a light purple dress and had her hair in a braid. “Wow, the princess had arrived.” James smiled.

“Kaela braided my hair. You like it?” Anne asked, jumping with excitement.

“Oh, I like it very much! Now, sit here while I see our queen of the house.” James said as Anne listened. “Oh, and don’t answer the door.” James found Kaela was in her purple top with ripped jeans and her hair in a braid similar to Anne’s. He smiled when he saw her artistic painted room.

Once she noticed he was in her room, he smiled at her. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Kaela chimed as she walked out of the room and got Anne with them as they hopped in Kaela’s car on the way to the mall.

When they arrived, Lotor and his gang were there at the entrance of the store. Kaela huffed in annoyance. “Why is that jerk there? I swear I will punch him in the face.” Kaela muttered.

“Hey, remember Anne is with us. I don’t want her to be more freaked out.” James reminded her.

Kaela sighed and nodded with a smile as she got out of the car. Trying her best not to engage in a conversation of any sort with Lotor, who seemingly was looking at her with a smile and licked his lips. James glared at him and wrapped an arm around her while holding his little sister’s hand.

They entered the shopping mall and went to the grocery store with Anne look through the cookies section. James was giving her some options on which she could eat. She was deeply focused on which one she really wanted.

“Hmm, that one!” Anne giggled and pointed at the cookies and cream.

“Oh, well, you already had these last week, Anne.” James smiled.

“Well, I like it. It is even shaped as a star.” Anne said as pouted and tried her best to give him the puppy dog eyes. Kaela was giggling and then smiled at her.

“Aww, Anne, sweetie. I agree with you.” Kaela giggled.

“You were supposed to be on my side here, Ella.” James whined as he hung his head down. He looked at her with an amused smile. Kaela was pushing the trolley while James was getting the things they need.

“I know but who am I to resist your little sister’s face?” Kaela looked at Anne who was still pouting. Still wanting the star cookies.

James looked between the girls and then sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine, you can have the cookies.”

Anne cheered with Kaela smiling at James who frowned in defeat, knowing that his own little sister will be having the cookies she likes, and he was more concerned about her allergies. But they were careful about her allergies.

They all paid for the food and James had put them all in Kaela’s car and go for an ice cream. Kaela was looking after Anne who was indoor playground. Then a young man came by and stood in front of her. “Hello Kogane.”

Kaela groaned irritated as she ripped a piece of straw in half. “Hi, Lotor.”

Lotor grinned and looked at her with a grin. “Where is lovely Allura at?”

“Staying away from you apparently.” Kaela spatted at the popular boy in school. She also kept a close eye on Anne.

“Hmm, I heard Keith already have a girlfriend. And I know that Allura does not have anyone to go with to the prom.” Lotor said as he held a strand of her hair.

Kaela narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was up to. He was trying separate the two best friends and she is not going let him win. She clenched her fists in anger and she wanted to hurt him so badly.

“You are not going to take her to the prom, and I am spoken for already.” Kaela said sternly as she swatted his hand away from her.

Lotor was about to say something until he saw James coming their way with a glare on his face and held his sister protectively. Kaela glared at him as well and luckily Lotor got the message and left them alone with a smirk on his face.

James turned to Kaela with a concerned look. “You okay, Ella?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. He seemed to be planning on something with Allura.” Kaela replied.

“Should we at least warn Allura?” James asked her as he carried his little sister in his arms. She was feeling tired from playing in the indoor playground.

“I will leave a message. She is with Romelle the whole day.” Kaela replied as she got her phone out from her handbag. “It is always good to leave a message.”

“Yeah, do that. How about Keith? He should be aware about this.” James said as he held on his younger sister who suddenly fell asleep on his shoulder.

“I will explain everything to him later. He is on a date with Acxa.” Kaela said as she texted a message to Allura and she is planning to tell Keith what had happened. “You don’t think he will do something to me, don’t you?”

“I think he may be planning something. If he does say or do anything, just let me and Keith know.” James said with a serious tone that Kaela knew very well. She was happy to have James by her side. He always have been. He always was there when she was feeling sad or feeing lost.

“I know. I will. Now, it’s time to get this little rascal to bed.” Kaela smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

James smiled and they walked back to Kaela’s car to go home. When they arrived home, Kaela groaned in annoyance and banged her head on the steering wheel. James chuckled in amusement when he saw Keith and Acxa making out at their doorstep.

“Wow, he is getting good with the kissing, not like the last time.” James commented with a smirk as Kaela punched him lightly on the arm. She honked, getting the attention from Keith and Acxa who got shocked and startled.

Kaela got out of the car and gave Keith a deadpanned look. “Don’t give me that look.” Keith glared at him.

“At least do that in the car or somewhere! You know Anne is still here with us!” Kaela shouted at her brother. James shook his head in amusement seeing the two siblings arguing again.

“Are they always like this? I find it so entertaining.” Acxa chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. All the time. But it is far more entertaining whenever they are playing the video games.” James laughed lightly. “Enjoyed your date today with Keith?”

“Oh, yes. He was charming, kind and generous. And he took me to a park where the fountain was and the trees and the breeze where breathtaking. Also the flowers. Such a wonderful aroma.” Acxa replied with a loving smile.

James’s face fell when she mentioned that Keith had taken Acxa to Allura’s favourite park. That was the place where they first met as kids. But he smiled quickly to feel more happy for them. “That’s sounds great.”

“Are you and Kaela going on your date?” Acxa asked, watching James getting Anne out of her seat from the car.

“Uh, I am planning to take her to the bowling alley then take her to a café where she loves the milkshake and blueberry cheesecake.” James smiled fondly.

“That sounds romantic and fun.” Acxa smiled. “And I think it’s time to break out the fight.”

James nodded in agreement as Acxa calmed Keith down, with Anne already woken up and laughed. She was watching the argument from Keith and Kaela. James had to hold his girlfriend, so she won’t hit Keith on the head again. After the arguing was finished, Keith said his goodbyes to his girlfriend while James was getting Anne ready for bed. He was chasing her around the house because she refused to put in some pants.

“So, did you buy everything that we needed? And they need?” Keith asked, looking through the grocery bags.

“Yeah, and oh, they don’t have your favourite chips.” Kaela replied.

“What? They should have it!” Keith exclaimed in disbelief and looked through the bags.

“Well, I asked, and they only have the sour and cream. James and Anne’s bags are over there. Their food and needs.” Kaela said.

“Okay. Anything happened today?” Keith asked, putting the groceries away with Kaela putting some of the groceries away until he heard James going down the stairs with a frown.

“What happened?” Keith asked with a grin.

“She threw her toys at me and wanted me to get out of the room while she change into her pyjamas.” James replied. “She is starting to rebel against me now. She has never done this before.”

“That reminds me when Kaela started to change and never wanted to share the same bedroom as me.” Keith said with Kaela slapping his head for the second time today.

“Wait, what? So you are saying that she is becoming more mature now?” James asked.

“Hmm, sounds like it. Or maybe she just want to take care of herself for once. Maybe just let her then if she needs assistance. Then she’ll ask for help.” Kaela said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Also, Mom texted. We’ll have Chinese tonight.” Keith said with a smile.

“Mm, nice.” James said as he looked at his sister who had her clothes on perfectly and held on to her new toy that Kaela had made for her with her craft tools. James looked at Kaela who was acting motherly to her as she fixed her hair properly.

Before 5pm, Krolia came with their take away dinner and with some desserts. They all had a great time during dinner. Kaela looked over at Keith who was preheating something. She took this chance to tell him what had happened in the mall.

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“Uh, Lotor spoke to me about something that does involve with Allura.” Kaela said as Keith looked at his sister with a serious look.

“What? What did he say?” Keith asked in a stern voice.

“He was implying that he could take Allura to prom since you are with Acxa now.” Kaela replied as she drank her water.

She saw Keith nearly destroyed his favourite red mug, the one that Allura gave him for his birthday, but luckily Kaela put his mug aside. “Did you warn Allura?” Keith asked.

“No, she was with Romelle the whole day. Making sure that the preparations are done for their dresses.” Kaela replied.

“Wait? I thought Allura didn’t have a dress yet.” Keith thought as he crossed his arms.

“She didn’t tell you? She already got one after you suggested that you could take her way before you were going to date Acxa.” Kaela replied and getting one piece of the chocolate in a jar. Keith was stunned by this and realized that Allura had already found a dress when she said she didn’t.

“I want my cookies!” Anne chimed, tugging on Keith’s pants. Keith smiled at the young girl and gave her one cookie with James’s permission.

Once dinner time was over, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked confused with Krolia getting Anne in her room. Keith opened the doors and it was James’s father. James’s eyes widened along with Keith and Kaela.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” James asked.

“Coming by to see if you and Anne are here. Where is she? We’re going home.” Mr. Griffin said.

James looked over at Kaela who knew this would happen. That his father would come and try to get him and Anne. He was not going to let him take Anne and abuse her again. “She’s not coming with you. So am I.” James said sternly as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

“But you two need to be at home. You are giving trouble to the Kogane’s. Now get Anne and all of your stuff. Get in the car.” Mr. Griffin demanded and this time he was getting more agitated.

“No.” James shook his head, still holding his ground against his own father. 

Mr. Griffin’s eye twitched and then he slapped him across the face with Kaela gasping in shock and Keith stayed by her side who glared at Mr. Griffin. Kaela went to James’s side and saw his cheek was turning red.

“I think you have done enough. Get out of my house.” Keith demanded. Mr. Griffin growled at Keith and looked over at James who stood up with the help of Kaela. He complied to Keith’s demand to leave his house. Keith sighed in relief and saw his sister treating James’s injury.

Keith went upstairs and tell their mother what had happened. James didn’t flinch from the pain and he looked away from his girlfriend. “The both of us knew this would happen.”

“I know. But as I said. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. We all are practically family here.” Kaela offered softly and put the ice gently against his cheek with James holding the ice pack.

“I know. But you don’t think the house is a bit cramped with us here?” James asked.

“Nonsense. We are planning to build more room to this house. If that is, you want to help that is.” Krolia appeared with smile and set Anne in his lap. She looked up at James and hugged him tightly, knowing that their father tried to get them back in their house. She doesn’t want her nightmares to come back.

James held her in his arms tightly and protectively. He will never let their father hurt her and the people who he cares and love. He looked over at Kaela who was putting some more ice in the bag. “Keep this on your cheek.” Kaela said to her boyfriend.

Later that night, James was checking his cheek and the redness was fading. He was relieved it was subsiding and he heard Anne was talking to Keith and Kaela in their guest room. He was smiling to hear that they were telling her the stories about him when he was her age.

“Oh, you should’ve seen it. He was all the way at the top and couldn’t get down.” Kaela giggled.

“But miraculously, he survived that fall and he was standing up like it was nothing.” Keith smiled as he poked the little girl’s nose.

“Oh, remember the time when you two fell in that mud puddle and had a fight. Dad and Mom were videotaping it. After the fight, James and Keith had a mud war for hours.” Kaela laughed and leaned on Keith’s shoulder while she was laughing, remembering the fun memories.

“And that’s when we first met Allura. In that side of that park where the beautiful flowers were.” Kaela said to Keith.

“Yeah, that was the best memory. All the four of us meeting each other in the most fun and mischievous way.” Keith chuckled in amusement, remembering how he first met Allura. He remembered James and Kaela’s first meeting. It looked like love at first sight to him.

“Do you have the tape?” Anne asked while hugging a hippo in her arms.

“I think we do. It’s in the attic.” Kaela hummed while Keith stiffened and got off of the bed with Kaela falling down on the bed.

“I don’t think we need to watch the video.” Keith said to his sister who was grinning.

“Yeah, I agree.” James said to the girls as he appeared with the ice pack in his cheek. Still is hurting from the pain.

“Come on! There’s no harm in seeing our most childhood memories, right?” Kaela asked with Anne nodding with excitement.

Keith was about to say something until they all heard that Krolia was speaking to Allura downstairs. Kaela perked up and then grinned evilly with the boys sweating nervously. She was not thinking of letting Allura join in!

They both saw Kaela was running out of the guest room! “Get her!” Keith exclaimed as he ran after her with James not far from behind. Kaela was giggling as she ran away from the boys until her brother pounced on her and fell down on the ground.

“What are you all doing?” Allura asked from her spot, seeing the siblings were on the floor.

“Nothing!” Keith exclaimed.

“We were trying to find that tape! Now, get off of me! You’re heavy!” Kaela grunted as she can’t get him off of her. So, she decided to lick his hand. He groaned in disgust and then got off of her and washed his hand.

“Ugh, you really do stink!” Kaela groaned and turned to James who was smirking. “Shut up!”

“So, what are you doing here, Allura?” James asked.

“I was just wondering if I could stay here? My uncle Coran is going to be away for his business trip. It is no trouble that I stay with Kaela for the night.” Allura replied with a smile.

“No worries. We’ll get my room set up.” Kaela smiled, glad that her other best friend came. Allura saw Anne on top of the stairs with a pink hippo in her arms. She giggled and smiled at her. Allura was fond of Anne. She always had a soft spot for the little young girl.

Allura was set up in Kaela’s room. It was all purple with paintings of the northern lights with a shape of a phoenix. She also saw paintings of the lanterns on the other wall. She smiled, impressed with her artistic skills in painting her room.

“So, James and Anne are really staying here.” Allura said as she played with her soccer ball.

“Yeah, and earlier, their father dropped by and slapped James across the face.” Kaela said as she brushed her long hair while Allura came to her side and braided it.

“I hope they are alright.” Allura said as she braided her hair while hearing the boys were playing video games downstairs and they were screaming and shouting. Anne came in the room with her toys.

“Can I sleep here with you?” Anne asked. Allura and Kaela smiled at her and let her stay with them for the night. The girls had their slumber party while the boys were still playing video games. James was still thinking of what his own father had done to him.

“Hey, you alright, man?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I’m fine.” James replied with a small smile.

“You don’t look like it.” Keith said as he paused the game and turned his full attention to his friend. James sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I am just overwhelmed about my dad coming over. And I am afraid that Anne might be taken away. Things had gotten worse after my mom… you know. Died.” James explained his concerns.

Keith nodded in understanding as he looked at his bruises on his knuckles. He was suffering as Anne was suffering badly from her trauma all of her life. The Griffins had lots of experience and had gone through a lot all this time.

“When Kaela and I lost our dad. Ella and I had worked together to get past all the sadness and then mourning. We had to work together to get past that.” Keith said. “Maybe you and Anne can work through that.”

“Hmm, maybe. I will do that.” James said. “Thanks.”

“No, problem.” Keith replied.

(~)

In the morning, Kaela woke up to seeing Allura and Anne were still sleeping and heard the water rushing in the bathroom. She looked out of her bedroom and saw James coming out from the bathroom. “O-Oh! Sorry. I thought you were…Keith.” Kaela blushed from seeing James’s strong broad chest.

James chuckled in amusement and ran his hand through his wet hair. “It’s alright. I just finished with the bathroom. How’s Anne?”

“She’s fine.” Kaela replied, still not looking at him. He was wearing a towel around his waist and was half naked. She bit her lip nervously. This was the first time she saw his broad strong chest and abs. She never thought he would look this good.

“Ella, it’s okay. It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.” James laughed lightly.

“I know. It’s just my first time seeing you like this.” Kaela said as she leaned on his guest room doorway. She had a nice view of his muscles from the back and his arms. He is much ripped as her brother.

“Um, well, Keith already gone out with Acxa. Again. And your mom went to work already.” James said as Kaela nodded and saw scars on his back. She frowned knowing those came from his abusive father from long time ago. He was only 13 years old at that time. She placed her hand on one of his scars and traced her fingers on his back, until his hand held her wrist tightly.

“P-Please don’t.” James whispered softly as they locked eyes and Kaela bit her lips, knowing this does still hurt him bad.

“Okay, I understand.” Kaela whispered back as James calmed down and then sat down on his bed.

“Sorry. I just don’t want Anne to be near our dad ever again. I don’t want her to go through the same trauma as I did.” James said with Kaela sitting beside him.

“Hey, it’s okay. We can work together. Like we’d always do.” Kaela assured him and kissed his shoulder softly with James holding her hand and kissed it on the back if her hand softly. Kaela smiled softly and chuckled.

(~)

Later that day, Allura offered to look after Anne while James and Kaela drove to the Griffin’s house. They saw lots and lots of letters in the letterbox, the bills for everything for the house. The garden was out of place and ruined.

James knocked on the door carefully and heard that no one was inside the house. James opened the door and saw that the place was trashed all over. Kaela gagged at the ungodly smell and smelt that the bin was filled with disgusting food and leftovers.

“Ugh. Jim, let’s just get your stuff and Anne’s before he comes home.” Kaela said.

“Yeah, I will.” James nodded as the two went up the stairs to the rooms. Kaela saw some photo frames were shattered and broken. Mostly blocking one person from the crack. She knew it was their mother in that photo.

Kaela went into James’s room and saw he got his luggage out with his clothes and other stuff he needs. She then offered to help to get Anne’s stuff from her room and got some of her toys from the shelves and put them in James’s car. James got everything they needed and then heard the police car coming at their way.

Kaela stood and smiled politely at the officers with one walking towards James who was still in front of the front door. “Are you James Humphrey Griffin?”

“Yes, sir. What is it?” James asked.

“It’s about your father. I’m sorry. But he has been arrested.” Said one of the officers as he looked into James’s eyes as they widened in shock after hearing his own father’s arrest.


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day. Boys and Girls get excited and get all lovey dovey just for one special day. Allura hated this day. She always had. She doesn’t need a Valentine’s until she realised, she is now harbouring feelings for her own childhood best friend, Keith who is in currently in a relationship. Could she confess her feelings or just…. Not say how she felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I was going to write up a Valentine's Day chapter but i got busy with college and everything. I hope everyone is going well and safe from the virus! 
> 
> Anyways, here is the new chapter! Sorry for the long, long wait!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Please as always comment and give feedback! 
> 
> Thanks!

Allura walked alone in the hallways, shoving down the heart shaped balloons from the ceilings and gagged seeing couples were making out in front of their lockers. She saw some guys giving out flowers and chocolate to their crushes and girlfriends. She wished she could have a boyfriend who can do that to her.

She walked over to her locker and saw Kaela was greeted by James who gave her a purple and blue charm necklace. She hugged and kissed him on the lips lovingly and Allura smiled at the sight, seeing them celebrating the special day together. “Hello you two.” Allura greeted with a grin.

“Oh, Hey, Lura. James just gave me a necklace charm.” Kaela smiled as she looked at her new necklace.

Allura took a good look at it and smiled at the couple. “It looks like the locket you had made.”

“Yeah, that’s where I got the inspiration from.” James smiled, feeling proud of himself for the new necklace he had made for Kaela. He has been hiding the necklace from her whenever she was going into his room or trying to prevent Anne from showing it to her.

“Are you guys going to pick up Anne later? If you want, I can look after her since I am not doing anything at all.” Allura offered.

“Oh, uh, we kinda are taking her somewhere.” James said as Kaela nodded with a small smile. “She wanted us to take her somewhere we could spend time together.”

“Oh, that is totally fine. May I borrow your girlfriend just for a few seconds?” Allura asked with a grin.

James nodded and then kissed Kaela’s hand before she talks to Allura. He went over to his locker and let the girls talk for a few minutes. Kaela turned to her best friend who was grinning. Suddenly her mood changed in a flash.

“Um, yes?” Kaela inquired as she crossed her arms.

“Romelle is going to ask Hunk out!” Allura exclaimed excitedly as Kaela’s eyes widened in excitement.

“No!” Kaela cannot believe her ears and the two girls squealed.

Lance came by with Pidge. They had their arms around each other and looked at Allura and Kaela chitchatting excitedly while holding their hands. “Uh, what just happened?” Pidge asked with a smile.

“I have no idea.” James replied.

“Guys, Romelle is going to ask Hunk out!” Kaela said excitedly as Lance grinned bigger and bigger like a Cheshire cat. He put his arms up and he cheered for his friend and he was hoping that everything will work out between them on Valentine’s Day. He hi-fived James who was also cheering on for their friends.

“So, when is it going to happen?” Pidge asked the two girls.

“I think it is happening after school on the soccer field. I had my girls in the soccer team to back up for me and Romelle.” Allura replied.

“Then it’s all settled. We are going to see it happening after school.” Lance grinned.

“But don’t we have to help prepare the gym for prom?” James asked as the girls all slumped down.

“Oh yeah, the prom is in a month.” Pidge said as she bit her finger nails.

“Well, Romelle told me that it is valentine’s day and we all have this day to have a day off from preparing. So, we can all support her.” Allura smiled and then it fell in a matter of seconds with the group looking at the end of the hall.

They all saw Keith was holding Acxa’s hand and had joined her group. Full of jocks and popular girls. Keith looked at where the group were. He smiled and tried to wave at them until Acxa was speaking about something to him, blocking his view from the group and his sister.

Kaela and Pidge looked at Allura who immediately turned her back and went to get her stuff and bag in her locker. The bell rang and everyone were all going to their rooms for their classes. James and Kaela went to their first class together while Lance and Pidge went separate ways.

Throughout the day, Kaela was focusing on her reports and her English assignments with Romelle and Pidge. She has been doing her report on her assignment and Pidge and Romelle were struggling on theirs.

Sometimes, she would help them with the reports in their free period. She noticed that Romelle was in a love-struck trance. She noticed she has been drawing love hearts on her workbook. Pidge, next to Kaela, was snickering. Kaela poked Romelle on her arm and got her attention. “Do your work, love-bird.” Pidge teased.

“So, sorry. I am just nervous about this afternoon after school.” Romelle said as she fidget with her pens. She has been looking at the clock for a while now. Every 10 minutes or so.

“It’s okay. You’ll be fine. I know it.” Kaela smiled at her, trying her best to give her encouragement. Romelle smiled at her gratefully and then turned to see something out of the window to the hallway. Kaela snickered, seeing Lance was wearing a love heart mascot and was giving blown kisses to Pidge.

Pidge covered her flushed face with the students taking pictures on their phones with grins on their faces while Kaela took a photo of him on Pidge’s phone. “Make that as your wallpaper.” Kaela chuckled with amusement.

Podge snatched her phone away from Kaela with a glare, and then once she got her phone back. She secretly smiled at the photo that she took. She looked at Lance who had the cardboards, saying: “Katie Holt. Will you be my Valentine?”

Pidge giggled while shaking her head in embarrassment. In a good way. “Well, you two at least got boyfriends who always give their love.” Romelle sighed sadly.

“Hey, Elle, I’m sure Hunk will say yes.” Kaela assured her.

“How did James ask you to be his girlfriend?” Romelle asked.

Kaela smiled at the memory and clasped her hands together. She also fidget with her fingers. “Well, he went outside to the garden where I was doing some adjustments to make extra room for the house. I turned around and saw him holding my favourite flowers in a bouquet.”

“Oh, so sweet of him. What happened next?” Romelle asked with a smile, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

“That’s when he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Kaela said with a smile. “And I think it is great to ask Hunk to be your boyfriend. Rather than him asking you.”

Romelle nodded and then looked at her bag. She has something to give to Hunk after school. She hopes that he likes it. If he doesn’t, then it’s done for! The bell rang and Pidge immediately ran out with her stuff and then hugged Lance who spun her around the hallways.

Kaela and Romelle laughed at the sight. “They are really so corny sometimes.” Romelle commented with a smile.

“I think it’s cute.” Kaela giggled in amusement.

“What’s cute?” The two girls turned to see Keith behind them.

Kaela noticed that he has been wearing a bracelet that matches Acxa’s. So, they are truly serious in their relationship. She immediately now thought of Allura. She looked over to the corner subtly and saw she with her friends in the soccer team. Allura walked with her other friends out to the field.

“We are just talking about Lance and Katie.” Romelle said with a smirk.

Keith looked over at Lance and Pidge who were being so lovey dovey with each other. Keith looked at the with a deadpanned look. “They need to have some room. There is plenty of room in the school.”

“That I do agree.” Kaela agreed.

(~)

During the last period, Kaela was doing some paintings in the gym with her brother looking at the colour charts. “Keith, I think, they all want blue, white and gold. Altea High School main colours are blue, gold and white. Not dark colours.” Kaela smirked.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about Allura, she seemed more distant.” Keith said.

“Oh, how so?” Kaela asked, innocently.

Keith raised an eyebrow, knowing that kind of tone. She uses that tone whenever she knows something, and she hides it from him. She has been using that move since 5 grade. And he hates it. “You already know do you?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, I already know.” Kaela replied as she put the paint brush down. “Look, she is just giving you this opportunity to let you have fun with your girlfriend. And at the same time, she misses her best friend.”

Keith sat quietly while twirling the paint brush in his hands and looked at his key chain that Allura made for him on his 15th birthday. She and Keith has always been honest with each other and always had each other’s back.

“Do you know what she had said to you? You two always talk to each other.” Keith said.

“Keith, just let it go. Maybe she just needs some space. Why are you so curious about her now when you have a girlfriend already?” Kaela asked.

“Because I know who kissed her in that summer party.” Keith said quickly with Kaela dropping the paint brushes down on the floor. Luckily, there was no paint on the floor.

“What? Who? Do we know this dude? You must tell Allura! Maybe we all know the guy.” Kaela said as she clasped her hands together waiting for him to say the person’s name. But she noticed his body language and he was stiff. As if he was feeling somewhat ashamed and defeated.

“No…No…No!” Kaela shook her head as she realized it was him all this time! She covered her mouth with both of her hands. She was in deep shock. She cannot believe it!

Keith nodded his head. “Yes. It’s true, Ella. It was me who kissed her at the party.”

“Did you tell her?” Kaela asked, still in shock to hear this.

“No. I didn’t.” Keith replied as he rubbed his neck. “Okay, you better not tell anyone. Or her. Promise me that. Remember that sibling code.”

“What code? That code since 5th grade. I thought we decided to get rid of that.” Kaela thought as she picked up her brushes and put them back in the boxes that belongs in the storage room.

“Come on. Just between the two of us and then I’ll clean your bookshelves.” Keith said desperately to his sister.

Kaela sighed and looked at her brother. She shook her head a few times until she rolled her eyes and nodded. “Okay, fine. I won’t tell her. Or anyone. But you have to tell somebody eventually.”

“I will.” Keith promised and kissed her on the head.

“Hey, Keith. There you are. Just letting you know that I’ll be at the mall. You wanna come? You are more than welcome to come along Kaela.” Acxa offered nicely.

“Oh, no thank you. I have a few stuff to do after school.” Kaela smiled politely.”

“Yeah, and I have to help my baby sister.” Keith said as Kaela hit him with a paint brush on the head. Acxa giggled in amusement seeing their little banter and antics.

“Okay, that is fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Acxa smiled as she kissed Keith on the lips before leaving the storage room.

“Wow, I got to admit. She is a good girlfriend. Very honest. Kind and popular. Totally your type.” Kaela said as she patted her brother on the back. “But you are not popular. You are getting there.”

“Ella, promise you won’t tell Allura.” Keith said sternly.

“Tell me what?” The two siblings froze and turned around to see Allura who had a soccer ball in her arm. “Come on. It’s nearly time.” Kaela looked at the time and it was nearly time for the big thing with Romelle and Hunk! They were about to be done with the decorations and they put all of the materials away.

Keith watched as Kaela ran out of the gym with her other friends, who wanted to see Romelle confess to Hunk. Keith and Allura both looked at each other in a long awkward silence. “So, heh, um, how’s Acxa?” Allura asked awkwardly.

“She’s great. She’s good.” Keith replied, noticing she would not look at him. Now the two best friends were not seeing each other anymore. They would talk for a bit and then they would separate ways.

“Um well that’s great. That you and uh, Acxa are still together.” Allura said as she played with her jumper. She looked over at corridor and then back at him. “we should probably get going. Don’t want to miss this, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to miss this.” Keith said as the two ran out of the gym and saw Kaela and Pidge were in the field already with James, Lance, Pidge, Ryan, Nadia and Ina were watching. Keith and Allura were just in time, seeing Romelle marching through the field. She had a bag of homemade cookies in her hands.

Her heart was racing, and she was shaking as she marched towards where Hunk was. He was in front of the goalie and saw him taking his helmet off, getting the sweat from his forehead. He stopped in his tracks seeing Romelle with a red bag with love hearts.

“Hey, Romelle, what’s up? Are those cookies?” Hunk asked with a smile.

“O-Oh, yes. They a-are for you.” Romelle replied shyly as she gave him the bag. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hunk. I was meaning to ask you if you would like to go out with me?”

Hunk blushed bright pink and he rubbed his neck bashfully. He looked to the side and saw all of their friends were still waiting to see what’s his answer is. He put his helmet down. “Um, I was gonna wait until the end of the day, um…”

One of Hunk’s teammates gave him a bouquet of flowers. Romelle gasped softly and in shock. She covered her mouth with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She was seeing her crush was giving her flowers. “Hey, since the day isn’t over, uh, are you free after this?” Hunk asked shyly.

Romelle let out a tearful laugh and nodded with a smile as she accepted the roses. Hunk grabbed the bag and hugged her tightly, even spinning her around the field with their friends running towards them with cheers.

Hunk’s team cheered loudly with Lance jumping on him with a hug and tears on his face. he was happy for his best friend. He finally got the girl of his dreams! Kaela hugged Romelle with Allura and Pidge hugging her tightly smiling brightly. “You did it!” Allura cheered on her cousin and hugged her tightly.

After Hunk and Romelle had asked each other out. James and Kaela took off for their Valentine’s Day date and picked Anne from her school, Lance and Pidge went to the movies with Hunk and Romelle. Keith was driving Allura home in his car. They were struck in an awkward silence. Keith strummed his fingers on the steering wheel while Allura was reading her book in her hands.

“So, ahem. Romelle actually did it.” Keith spoke up with a smile.

“Yes. Yes. She did. I’m happy for her.” Allura smiled proudly about her cousin finally asking her crush out. And Hunk had said yes! She was very excited for her. She also felt a bit lonely that she’s the only one who doesn’t have anyone for Valentine’s Day. Except for her uncle Coran.

She looked over Keith who was focused on the road and made a turn on the right to Allura’s house. He parked his car outside and saw the lights were on and saw Coran was dancing from inside the house to muffled loud music.

The two best friends laughed and snickered inside the car with Allura covering her face and Keith attempting to record but Allura knocked his hand away. “No! He’ll kill us the minute he sees us.”

“Oh come on. When was the last time we saw him dancing?” Keith chuckled.

Allura giggled and looked back at him with a smile. They both looked at each other in a long silence and realized their hands were still touching. Keith held her hand gently in his, feeling the smoothness on her hand. He can smell the scent of strawberry cream.

She looked into Keith’s deep indigo eyes and they both leaned in slowly. They almost closed the gap between them. She held his hand in hers with Keith’s hand cupping the back of her hand until his phone started to ring.

The two separate from each other with Allura getting her bag. “Goodnight, Keith. It’s okay. We can hang out again.” She quickly went out of his car and walked inside her house, leaving Keith to answer his phone while looking at Allura who looked back at him for a moment and closed the door behind her.

Keith answered the phone, still not taking his eyes off from the door. “Hello?”

“Hey, Keith, is everything alright? The movie will start in an hour.” Acxa reminded him. “Did something happened to Kaela?”

“No, No, I was just dropping Allura off and I’m on my way.” Keith replied.

(~)

James and Kaela went back home with Anne sleeping on James’s back. She was very exhausted from spending the night with them. They had dinner in the mall and watched a movie in a cinema. Kaela opened the door and saw Krolia was looking at a certain mail in her hand.

“Kaela, is it alright, if I talk to James?” Krolia asked softly.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll make sure Anne gets more bath and medication.” Kaela turned to her boyfriend and carried Anne inside the house and walked outside of the stairs.

“Is everything okay, Ms. Kogane?” James asked.

“It is about your father. And the bank is giving you all the money that your father had kept from you. He won’t be bothering you, but he requests that you and Anne visit him once a week.” Krolia explained.

James’s face hardened as he took a seat on a stool. He doesn’t want his own father to be involved in his and Anne’s life. Not after what he had done for many years. He doesn’t want that man near Anne or anyone his cares about.

“At least think about it, sweetheart.” Krolia smiled at him gently.

After Krolia left the dining room, James looked at the mail that was on the counter and he grabbed it and threw it inside the bin, not wanting to read it. He stormed up the stairs and heard Kaela chatting with the girls on her laptop, talking about Romelle’s date.

James looked at his guest room and saw Anne was drawing on her drawing pad that Keith had given her. He smiled and saw her creative drawings. “Hey, that looks nice. Did you take your medications?”

Anne nodded as James kissed her on the head and got ready for a shower. He kept Anne bust with watching tv in the guest room. He entered the shower with not-see through doors. Lucky for him so that Anne wouldn’t see something she doesn’t want to see.

He had a nice and long hot shower. He was glad it is the weekend again. He wanted some peace and quiet. He heard the doors opening, thinking it was Anne. “Anne, is that you?”

“Nope. It’s me.” Kaela replied as she put the spare towels on the rack in the toilet. “Anne is just in my room looking at your old school photos.”

James groaned and banged his head on the wall in the shower with a smile. “You promised to never show her the photos.”

“Sorry, she was the one who found it in the closet.” Kaela giggled and then gave one clean towel to James. She also held something in her hands and bit her lips nervously. She decided to wait for him in the guest room while Anne will keep her busy in her room looking at the photos.

Kaela waited in the guest room while reading a book until James appeared with a towel around his waist. James raised an eyebrow and then got his new change of clothes. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Kaela replied, putting her book down on the bedside table. “It’s just I don’t know why you throw this letter.” James groaned and looked away from her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to read anything from that abusive father.” James said bitterly. He felt the bed shifting and felt her warm hands wrapping around his torso to calm him down. He held her hand tightly in his.

All of his life he resented his own father. He wanted to know deep down he was a good father but after his mom died, he started to saw his true colours. James wanted to escape his abusive life and now he did. He and his little sister were free. Free at last from their abusive father.

“Can you at least read it alone? When no one is really in the same room?” Kaela asked.

“I’ll try.” James replied as he looked in her light purple eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door and James stood up realizing he was still in a towel around his waist. He grabbed a shirt to cover himself. “Sorry to disturb you. I’ll be taking Anne with me to Kaela’s grandmother’s house. Just for a visit. We’ll be back.” Krolia said with a subtle wink.

“And James, put some pants and shirt please.” Krolia giggled as Anne appeared with a smirk and was hugging Krolia’s pant leg.

Kaela and James were stuck in an awkward silence when her mother and his sister went down the stairs. They both heard the door shut closed and the two young teenagers looked at each other with James putting on a shirt and Kaela turned around to give him some privacy.

Kaela breathed in and out repeatedly as she slowly turn around to see his toned muscles and chest. But she didn’t get the chance. He was already dressed up. “So, what should we do in the meantime?” James asked, drying his hair with a small towel.

“Maybe a movie? A video game? Killbot?” Kaela asked with a grin.

James groaned and laid back down on the bed. “You already beaten me twice in the game. You always beat me.”

“Then we can do something different this time.” Kaela smiled, stroking his hair gently and James looked into her eyes and caressed her hair. He looked into her eyes and sat up on his bed.

She looked into his eyes deeply and they both leaned in. He kissed her lips softly with her hands caressing his neck and played with his brown locks. He let her sit on his lap as they kissed deeply, and he laid her down on her back. Kaela moaned and melted into the kiss. She held onto James tightly and he placed soft kisses on her neck.

She played with his hair until he pulled away and took off his shirt with her eyes trailing over his chest. She also touched the scar. The scar that his father gave him with he threw an alcohol bottle at him. She gently touched it and she sat up and caressed his cheeks. She rubbed her thumbs against them and gently kissed him as he held her up in his arms. They kissed deeply as Kaela undone her ponytail and took off her shirt.

(~)

Allura was on her laptop doing some of her other work and was getting some texts messages from Pidge. She had sent photos from her double date. She looked so happy to be with the one she loves. Allura wished she could have that kind of love someday. But someone is already with the one he loves.

She looked over her pages of homework and she completed all of her works. She had decided to take a break and went downstairs. She saw that her uncle Coran was sleeping on the couch again after watching his favourite tv show. She smiled fondly and put a blanket over him, making sure he wouldn’t get cold.

She went to the kitchen and saw Kosmo was sleeping in the corner with his dog bone toy. She grabbed a cup to drink a cup of water and looked outside of her house and saw Keith’s car was parked outside of her house. He was standing out there in the cold. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and grabbed her jumper. She also got the keys and her phone with her.

“Keith, did something wrong happened with your girlfriend?” Allura asked worriedly.

“Uh, no. Acxa and I finished our date early. She knew how much our friendship is really important to us. And um, she wanted me to spend our Valentine’s Day together. As friends.” Keith said as he had given her a bouquet of her favourite flowers.

“Juniberries!” Allura gasped in shock and excitement. “Oh, Keith, you didn’t have to!”

“I want to. Feels like I haven’t seen you for ages. And I just want to spend the cold and shining night with you.” Keith grinned as Allura punched him on the arm gently.

“Come on. I’ll make us that famous hot chocolate with marshmallow.” Allura chuckled as the two walked inside the house. As soon as they got inside, Kosmo came running towards him and licked his face and wagged his tail back and forth.

The two best friends went in the attic and spent the night talking and catching up. Much to Allura’s happiness and Keith had given her a photo album. He had been secretly taking photos of their times together in their summer holidays and Kaela had helped him to create the album book with her craftmanship. Allura loved it so much and they went through their precious memories while looking at the stars in the attic and drank hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Keith was secretly keeping on other photograph in his hand, but he will keep it for the meantime. He will make it as a surprise. He smiled watching Allura enjoying her new album. “Oh, Keith, this is beautiful, thank you.” Allura thanked her best friend and hugged him tightly.

“You’re welcome. We’ll add some more from Spring Prom.” Keith grinned. “Hopefully, I’ll get the shot of you in your dress.”

Allura’s face dropped and realised she had lied about not having a dress. She placed the album down and looked at him. “Keith, I-I just really didn’t say that I have a dress because I wanted you to have fun with Acxa. At the prom. So you wouldn’t be too distracted for having your best friend with you all the time.”

Keith’s smile disappeared and as well as Allura. They both had promised to go to the prom together, but the plan was backfired until Keith had started dating Acxa while Allura has no one to go with. Then James and Kaela offered to take her instead.

“I can go with James and Kaela to the prom. That’s no trouble at all.” Allura smiled.

“Allura, tell me the truth.” Keith said sternly then his voice turned softer, seeing that she had flinched. “Please, I know you are not okay with this.”

Allura looked away and hugged her legs to herself. She bit her lips nervously and looked at her best friend who was still waiting for her tell him the truth. “Okay…. I wasn’t really okay, but at the same time, I want you to be happy, Keith. You finally got a girlfriend to go with to the prom.”

“Before I am in a relationship with Acxa, the only girl I want to take to the prom was you.” Keith confessed. “I-I had a crush on you since the end of elementary school.”

Allura gasped softly and looked into his eyes. She couldn’t believe her ears! All this time, Keith had a crush on her since the end of their elementary school. She had a crush on him since the start of their first day of school. All she ever wanted was to go to the prom with him but, he has a girlfriend now.

“Keith, I-I don’t know what to say. I-I had a crush on you years ago.” Allura stammered as she run her hands through her hair. Keith was shocked to hear that his best friend also liked him. And confessed at a really bad time. It was a few more weeks before the Spring Prom. He became stiff, realizing he didn’t tell her who she really kissed at that summer party.

Allura looked at Keith who just froze in place. She looked at him concerned. “Keith, are you alright?”

He stood up and looked at her in the eyes. “Look, there is something that you need to know.”

Allura nodded and let him continue as he held her hands. Keith took a deep breath and in. His sister was right. He needed to tell her. Telling her the truth. “Allura, I-I know who did kiss you on that night in the summer party.”

Allura’s eyes widened and then grabbed him by the shoulders. “Who? Who is it, Keith? I must know.”

Keith didn’t say anything and let her figure it out. Allura stood there with a confused look, wondering why he got silent. Then her eyes widened for a moment and then covered her mouth in shock. “Was it you?” Allura whispered softly.

“Y-Yes, it was me. But Allura, don’t freak out.” Keith said as he held her arms.

“Me? Freaking out? I’m not freaking out.” Allura chuckled nervously. “I mean, I am glad that I now know the truth. But I wasn’t expected to find out that it was going to be you.”

“Y-you’re not mad?” Keith asked.

“How long have you known about this?” Allura asked.

Keith gulped and stared at her blue eyes before he answered her question. “It has been a while know. Kaela convinced me to tell you and I told her not to tell you. But I swear I was going to tell you.”

Then out of the blue, he was slapped across the face with anger. He rubbed his cheek and saw Allura had slapped him and had this angered expression with her eyes staring at his eyes with rage. “You knew this whole time?! Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!” Allura shouted as Kosmo scurried somewhere to hide away from the two best friends.

“Okay, you have every right to be mad about me not telling you about the kiss.” Keith started as he saw Allura walking away from him. “Wait, Allura! I can explain!”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Allura asked.

“I-I wanted to tell you, but I was… I tried to tell you about this but Acxa got into the picture. Now that I started dating and hanging out with her friends. I lost track of time.” Keith replied.

“Oh? Lost track of time and never ever, actually had time with your best friends? Keith, you have hang out with us a week ago and we were having fun. Every time, I ask you if you date went well and all you say it was “great” or “good”, it seems like you never enjoyed some of your dates.” Allura pointed out.

“I did enjoyed my dates with her, Allura. Except hanging out with her crowd does feel weird.” Keith said. “Acxa is a caring girlfriend, and can’t you be supportive and happy that at least I have a girlfriend?”

“I was being supportive. I even helped with that ‘fake’ kiss of yours. I even let you hang out with Acxa. All this bloody time, I was supportive to you! And you didn’t even see it with your two own eyes!” Allura shouted.

“It doesn’t look like you were supportive. It looked like you were keeping your distance from me.” Keith stated.

“Oh, I wasn’t keeping my distance. I was giving you the time you can spend your days with your girlfriend!” Allura exclaimed.

“What is going on here?” Coran demanded as he entered the room.

Both Keith and Allura stopped their argument and looked at Coran who was looking at the two were in a deep and short silence with Keith putting his hands in his pockets and walked towards the exit without saying a word.

Coran looked at the two teenagers in confusion. “What the heck has happened?”

“It is nothing, Uncle Coran. I’m going to bed now.” Allura murmured as she walked down from the attic and went to her bedroom and locked herself in her room.

(~)

Krolia was doing some paperwork and then heard the doors opening and closing shut loudly. She nearly jumped and almost spilled her cup of coffee. “Keith? Was that you?” Krolia called out o her son.

“Sorry, Mom.” Keith apologised.

“It’s alright. And Shiro called. He will be taking you, Kaela, the Griffins and you for camping tomorrow.” Krolia smiled. “Oh, you can bring Allura along if you want.”

Keith froze when his mom mentioned Allura. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his mother. “Um, look, Mom. Allura and I just had an argument. We might not be talking in a few days.” Krolia’s smile disappeared and watched her son walking up the stairs tiredly. She heard the doors closing and she focused on her work and let her work on her papers.

Keith looked at his phone and saw a text message from Acxa. He turned off his phone and saw a childhood photo of himself and on the ceiling. He looked at the image of Allura on the phot and turned away from the photo with a frown.

He heard a knock and he turned to see Kaela at his door. “Hey, I heard a loud door slammed from downstairs. Is everything okay?” Kaela asked.

“To be honest. No. I just had an argument with Allura.” Keith replied with a heavy sigh.

“Regarding your relationship with Acxa and your friendship with her?” Kaela asked.

“Yeah, I even told her that I was the one who kissed her int hat summer kiss. She got mad at me for not telling. I wanted to tell her so badly, but… now she’s never gonna talk to me in the next days.” Keith replied as he sat up from his bed.

“I’m sure everything will work out.” Kaela assured her brother.

“I hope so.” Keith sighed and sat next to her. “All this time, I felt a bit empty with Acxa. I mean, she’s great and all. But a part of me is lost.”

“Maybe, Acxa is not the person for you. I think you have stronger feelings for Allura. I mean, it is your choice to be in a relationship with Acxa. No matter what you do, it is still on you. It is still your choice.” Kaela said as she held her brother’s hand with a sympathetic smile.

Keith smiled and kissed her forehead, hugged her tightly in his arms. He was glad to have his sister’s support. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Kaela smiled. “But remember, you are a good friend. You always have been a good friend to Allura. I’m sure you’ll know what to say when you face her again. For now, just give her time. Time to get away from your fight.”

Keith nodded in understanding as his sister kissed him on the forehead. “I know. I think she will not talk to me for a week.”

“Hmm, a week.” Kaela hummed as Keith gave her a look as she shrugged. “What? Girls are complicated, just like your sister here. Having a very snarky personality and has a boyfriend.”

“You are less complicated because I am your older brother and I know you that well. And did you spend the night with him for Valentine’s Day?” Keith asked.

Kaela smacked her lips together and realised she was wearing James’s jumper. And she is still wearing her shorts. Her hair is a little bit messy. Keith noticed her blushing bright red and he groaned as he buried his face in his pillow. “Forget that I asked. I don’t wanna know. At least you have someone to spend Valentine’s day.”

“Well, before we even were doing anything, he refused to read a letter from his father. He requested that he visit him at least once a week.” Kaela said, remembering the letter that James had with him.

“How is he holding up?” Keith asked, sitting up on his bed.

“Hmm, not really good. He sure is really having a hard time trying not to read his letter.” Kaela replied as laid on his bed and saw the shining stars above them. “Someday he’ll know that his dad will not be there when he is ready to open up. When they both will start to mend their relationship.”

Keith nodded in understanding as he laid next to her on the bed, watching the stars above them. They both loved watching the stars, they would spend every Valentine’s day with their mom to watch the stars where their father was. Up there in the stars. They would never break that strong love they have for their father. He was the one who gave them the life they all deserve.

(~)

Kaela saw that he had fallen asleep and she let him sleep and put the covers over him. She kissed on him on the forehead and then walked towards the doors and closed it. She walked to her room until she saw James’s light was on and saw him awake. He was reading the letter that his father had sent him.

Kaela sighed lightly thinking that James will be giving his father a chance in life. She also hoped that Keith and Allura will talk again after their big fight. She hopes that all will be well. She hopes that everything will go well.


End file.
